


Islands In The Stream

by aserenitatum



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: A collection of (smutty) one-shotsChapter 8:‘Omw. Had a horrible day. Please be naked when I come home.❤️S’





	1. Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> there is no good explanation for this except that I have somehow accumulated a lot of random Staubrey smut and _someone_ finally convinced me to post them as a collection. 
> 
> (feel free to subscribe since I can't see who subscribed anyways so your smutty secret is safe with--well, not me bc I won't know)

“Hi gorgeous,” Aubrey says as she walks into the kitchen.

Stacie smiles, twists her head to look at Aubrey but stays where she is in front of the stove.

“Hi pretty lady,” Stacie finally answers when Aubrey steps up behind Stacie and wraps an arm around her waist, quickly pressing a kiss to the back of Stacie’s neck. “How was work?”

“It was fine,” Aubrey says, tightening her arms. “Had lunch with Thomas today. He’s going to propose to his girlfriend.”

“Finally,” Stacie says with a laugh. “They’ve been together for ages.”

Aubrey chuckles softly, fingers sliding down Stacie’s waist until she reaches the hem of her tanktop and slides her hands under, fingertips smoothing across Stacie’s hip.

“We were together for ages,” Aubrey comments.

Stacie smiles, leans back into the embrace as she twists her head to glance at Aubrey.

“But we always knew we were going to get married to each other,” Stacie says.

“That’s true,” Aubrey gives.

“And the way Thomas’ girlfriend talks it’s like she’s still trying to lock him down.”

“Well, she succeeded,” Aubrey says and they share a laugh. “How was your day? Did you get much work done?” Aubrey teases because they both know how unproductive Stacie can get when she works from home.

“I was doing great all morning,” Stacie gives, lips pursed in light shame.

“And in the afternoon?”

“Distracted.”

“By?” Aubrey flirts and Stacie quickly glances at the pan a final time before turning off the fire and twisting in Aubrey’s embrace, hands falling to the blonde’s hips as she pushes against them, urging Aubrey backwards and pressing her against the kitchen island. “Stacie...” Aubrey prompts, nails raking down the brunette’s stomach and watching with a smile as Stacie’s eyes close and she sighs softly.

“Our stuff was delivered today,” Stacie says when she opens her eyes, in time to see Aubrey’s brows furrow in confusion.

“What stuff?”

Stacie leans in, drags her lips along Aubrey’s neck. “Our new toys.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Aubrey breathes in understanding, fingers curling into the belt loops of Stacie’s shorts and tugging.

“I couldn’t get any work done,” Stacie says again.

“You unpacked them without me?” Aubrey asks with a pout and Stacie lifts her head from Aubrey’s neck with a coy smile, reaching up and swiping her thumb over Aubrey’s lower lip.

“Yes, but I cleaned everything and laid them out so we wouldn’t have to wait to use them,” Stacie explains and Aubrey softens at that, admits that this prospect is much more fun.

Aubrey hums in response, sucks Stacie’s thumb into her mouth and rolls her tongue around the digit before releasing it with a pop.

Stacie replaces her thumb with her mouth and Aubrey eagerly leans in for more, moaning when Stacie kisses her harshly, slides a hand into her hair to keep her close as she plunders Aubrey’s mouth.

Aubrey’s not content with giving in completely, slides her hand into the back of Stacie’s shorts and palms her butt, pulling her closer and widening her legs slightly so one of Stacie’s legs falls between her own and their bodies are pressed flush against each other.

Stacie takes the opportunity to bend Aubrey backwards against the counter and in an effort not to fall sprawling back, Aubrey reluctantly lets go of Stacie to prop her hands against the counter behind her, feels Stacie smile against her lips and immediately knows she’s been tricked. Stacie slides her hands down Aubrey’s arms and wraps her fingers around Aubrey’s wrists, leaning back so they’re standing up straight again but now Stacie has a hold on her wrists and keeps them firmly pressed against the small of Aubrey’s back.

Aubrey smiles, pulls away to catch her breath. “Do you want to be in charge tonight?” she offers, even though Stacie’s still holding her hands tightly.

“I’d love to,” Stacie says with mock cheer, eyes flashing with heat as she surges forward for another long, slow kiss.

“Sure you can handle it?” Aubrey taunts, gasps when Stacie tightens her hold on Aubrey’s wrists.

“We both know I can,” Stacie gives in a low voice, nuzzling Aubrey’s neck. “Safe word?”

“Caterpillar,” Aubrey says, appreciating Stacie’s check but not willing to show it. “As if you don’t already know that.”

“Are you going to be a brat tonight?”

“Probably,” Aubrey says with a smile that widens when Stacie scrapes her teeth along Aubrey’s neck.

“Good.”

“You like your women with a bit of fight and fire in them, huh?” Aubrey can’t help but tease and Stacie smiles as she sucks at Aubrey’s neck, scrapes her teeth to leave a mark.

“‘ _Women_ ’? Just you, baby,” Stacie says and Aubrey shivers at the words. “Only you, always you,” Stacie adds and the tenderness of it makes Aubrey smile. “Plus I want to see how quickly you break the new cuffs.”

Aubrey flushes bright red.

“It’s not my fault,” she tries to say but Stacie’s already shaking her head, moving away from Aubrey’s neck to look at the blonde, grins when she sees Aubrey’s blush creep along her cheeks.

“It’s not your fault you always break through your restraints?” Stacie taunts, shifts Aubrey’s wrists to one hand so she has a free one to hike up Aubrey’s work dress. “Just like it’s not your fault we had to special order a sturdy bed last year because you broke our canopy bed?”

“That bed went through five moves; it was old and unstable,” Aubrey fights.

“It was made with reinforced wood and you managed to pull down the frame,” Stacie argues.

“It was a really good orgasm,” Aubrey finally says, tilting her head up in defiance as Stacie barks out a laugh.

She leans in to kiss Aubrey, fingers still shifting Aubrey’s dress up her thighs.

“And while we’re at it,” Aubrey starts, words spoken against Stacie’s lips. “If we’re talking about fault, we moved into a detached house because of you.”

“As if you don’t benefit from that,” Stacie counters, releasing Aubrey’s wrists when she finally gets Aubrey’s dress over her hips. “You scream plenty.”

“But I’m not the one whose screaming made the neighbours call the police,” Aubrey says with a smug smile, her newly freed hands already reaching for Stacie and grasping at her skin.  

“The Robinsons are naive idiots. What kind of murder victim would scream yes and beg for more?” Stacie says, hands roaming up Aubrey’s back in search of the zipper.

“God, that was mortifying,” Aubrey admits, dropping her face into the crook of Stacie’s neck. “And I really liked the Robinsons.”

“They couldn’t look at us for months,” Stacie adds and Aubrey nods in agreement, remembering it vividly.

She pulls away when Stacie unzips her dress, lifts her arms for Stacie to pull the fabric over Aubrey’s head and carefully drape it over the nearby bar stool.

“You don’t want to eat first?” Aubrey says when Stacie starts guiding her towards their bedroom, gesturing to the stove with a hand over Stacie’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Stacie says but she keeps leading Aubrey away from the kitchen, eyes twinkling and when Aubrey turns to her with furrowed brows and sees Stacie staring down at the apex of her legs, she rolls her eyes with a fond smile.

“Incorrigible,” Aubrey hums and Stacie smiles, leans in for a hard kiss.

“You know… one of my favourite things about you is how your legs can’t hold you up after you come,” Stacie whispers into Aubrey’s ear, hands on Aubrey’s hips turning her around to march her towards the bedroom, but also allowing Stacie to stay closely pressed against Aubrey’s back. “So I want to see if the new leather cuffs can handle you.”

They stop in the doorway to the bedroom and Aubrey pauses, sees the toys laid out on the bed before her gaze flickers to the frame of the bed and she feels warmth shoot down her core.

“You’re going to string me up?” Aubrey asks in a low voice, biting her lip.

Stacie closes her eyes to suppress a shiver at Aubrey’s needy voice, grateful that Aubrey’s not looking at her as she nods.

“Yes.”

“Oh, god,” Aubrey says softly, whimpers when Stacie unhooks her bra and urges her to take off the garment.

“Mhm-hmm,” Stacie taunts, hands ghosting down Aubrey’s side, thumbs catching on the waistband of Aubrey’s underwear and tugging it down.

“The choice is all up to you, really,” Stacie explains, walking them closer to the bed and reaching for the cuffs as Aubrey dutifully holds out her wrists.

“What do you mean?” Aubrey asks in confusion, even as she trembles when Stacie buckles up the cuffs and tests them.

“Good?” she checks, hooking a finger in the soft leather cuffs and tugging softly.

“Perfect.”

“The choice is up to you,” Stacie reiterates, leaning in for a slow kiss as she positions Aubrey near the foot of the bed. Aubrey whimpers when she pulls away, but then Stacie lifts Aubrey’s restrained hands over her head and attaches her to the brand new chain hanging from the bed frame. “You can either have a few orgasms and know your legs will give out…”

“Or?” Aubrey asks, already having trouble breathing when Stacie rakes her nails down Aubrey’s stomach.

“Or—” Stacie leans in, kisses down Aubrey’s neck and shoulder, down to the swell of Aubrey’s breast. “—you can try to hold out as long as possible.”

Stacie flicks her tongue against Aubrey’s nipple, grins when she feels Aubrey’s stomach dip and her whole body tremble.

“And babe?”

“Hm?” is all Aubrey manages, struggling to keep her eyes open but watching as Stacie drops to her knees, desperately trying to fight against a moan when Stacie slides a hand up the inside of Aubrey’s thigh.

“I don’t plan on going easy on you.”

 


	2. Exhibitionism

“Aubrey, we’re going to get caught,” Stacie hisses into the blonde’s ear, but then she completely negates herself when she reaches down to grip Aubrey’s forearm to keep her hand where it is.  

Aubrey lifts her head to discreetly look around before leaning back down and kissing Stacie.  

“Do you want me to stop?” she murmurs, kissing slowly down Stacie’s jaw.  

“I—oh f—” Stacie gasps and Aubrey immediately covers Stacie’s mouth with her own in a shallow kiss.  

“We’ll only get caught if you don’t stay quiet,” Aubrey warns, hand moving faster against Stacie.  

“Come on, I’m so c—”  

“I know,” Aubrey says with a smug smile and Stacie wants to whine when Aubrey curls her fingers, but the blonde arches an eyebrow and shoots her a warning look, almost as if daring Stacie to make a noise.  

Stacie reaches up and curls her hand around Aubrey’s neck, bringing her down for a heated kiss. They’re barely kissing when Stacie gasps into her mouth, leg twitching as Aubrey finally twists her fingers just right and then she’s just focused on trying to stay quiet as stars explode behind her eyelids, Aubrey’s mouth firm on hers to muffle any noise she might make.  

“Oh my god,” Stacie breathes when Aubrey finally pulls away, hand moving away from her and dragging down along the inside of her thigh.  

Aubrey carefully smooths Stacie’s skirt back into place, looking down as her thumb brushes against the fabric.  

“I really like this skirt,” she says casually, as if her hand hadn’t literally just been inside Stacie mere moments before.  

“Yeah I bet you do,” Stacie says, trying to catch her breath and Aubrey meets her eyes long enough to laugh softly. “Do you like it because it’s cute or because it gives you easy access?”  

“Those two things don’t have to be mutually exclusive,” Aubrey says with a small grin and Stacie smiles widely in response, not having expected any other answer.  

“You exhibitionist,” Stacie says lowly, tugging Aubrey close so she can kiss her again. “Who would have ever thought, huh?”  

Aubrey doesn’t answer, just shifts so she can settle against Stacie without disturbing their delicate balance.  

“Can you imagine if people found out?”  

“Are you going to tell them?” Aubrey challenges and Stacie twists her head to regard the blonde. “Because it would also mean you’d have to tell them you let your wife touch you in public.”  

“That’s not something I’m ashamed of,” Stacie says cheekily, leaning in for a slow kiss that Aubrey is all too happy to reciprocate.  

“I know.”  

“It just makes me want to return the favour,” Stacie says, dipping her head and scraping her teeth at the spot behind Aubrey’s ear that she knows makes her weak in the knees.  

“Good luck trying to get your hand under this playsuit,” Aubrey replies, eyes fluttering closed when Stacie rakes her nails up Aubrey’s smooth outer thigh before gripping it and pulling it over her own thigh, settling a leg between Aubrey’s.  

“Oh, baby,” Stacie whispers in a dangerously low voice. “I don’t need to touch you to get you to come.”  

Aubrey hums in disbelief so Stacie leans in and kisses her slowly, pulling away far too quickly for Aubrey’s liking and brushing her lips against the blonde’s ear as she tightens her grip on Aubrey’s thigh.  

“When we get home, I’m gonna get the strap on and fuck you with it,” Stacie whispers with an innocent smile, tone light and playful and when she shifts backwards and makes eye contact with Aubrey, the blonde’s eyes darken. Stacie’s smile turns dark then as she leans in again, teeth scraping against Aubrey’s neck teasingly. “I know you’re already wet so by the time we get home, you’ll be ready to go. I won’t even need to warm you up or use lube, I can just pin you down and slide right in…” Stacie whispers and she can feel Aubrey’s leg twitch. “I love seeing your face while I fuck you but you know what I like more?”  

“What?” Aubrey croaks out.  

“Flipping you over so I can admire your smooth back and gorgeous ass.”  

Aubrey bites her lip, trying not to give away how turned on she already is but Stacie can feel how warm her skin is.  

“I know your workout routine, I know you do extra workouts to get that butt in top shape,” Stacie says with a soft chuckle. “I really appreciate it and I wouldn’t be a supportive wife if I didn’t reward that,” Stacie adds with a grin and Aubrey tries to glare at her but it’s ineffective considering the blush blooming across her cheeks and neck.  

“I’m gonna fuck you slowly, _so slowly_ , oh my god, I’m really going to take my time… Keep you right on the edge for so long until you’re begging to come. It’s so _hot_ when you beg.”  

Stacie moans softly at her own words, eyes sliding closed and she can feel Aubrey shiver where she’s cradled in Stacie’s arms.  

“You know how sometimes when we fuck, you’ll press your face into a pillow to stay quiet?” Stacie asks, nails raking lightly down the back of Aubrey’s thigh and knee, smiles when she feels Aubrey twitch again. “Aubrey?”  

“Yes,” she says breathlessly, not sure if she’s responding to Stacie’s question or her prompting but not really caring.  

“I’m not gonna let you have a pillow tonight,” Stacie promises, teeth nipping at Aubrey’s neck. “I want to hear you scream my name. I want the neighbours to hear you beg.”  

Aubrey moans softly, involuntarily, and she knows how red her cheeks must be because she’s completely flushed so she pulls away from Stacie’s mouth to press her forehead into the crook of Stacie’s neck, eyes fluttering closed as vivid images flash behind her eyelids.  

“Or I could tie you up,” Stacie starts again and Aubrey whines softly, hips shifting against Stacie's. “Spread these mouth-watering legs wide, on full display.”  

Stacie’s hand curls around the back of Aubrey’s knee, hitching her leg higher up across Stacie’s body so her thighs are far apart, almost as if simulating Stacie’s words.

“I’ll get your favourite vibrator out of the toy chest and press it against your clit and then tie it in place.” Aubrey’s stomach quivers at the words. “Sit back and watch you for a few hours until you beg for mercy.”  

“You couldn’t sit back and just watch,” Aubrey counters in a quick flash of spark. “Definitely not for hours.”  

“Hm, you’re probably right,” Stacie admits, fingers trailing down the bumps of Aubrey’s spine. “I’d be so wet just at the sight of you spread-eagled like that. I’d probably rub myself against your vibrator, pressing it harder against your clit. Ooh! Or—,” Stacie says, excitement causing her to light up with a huge smile. “—I could ride your face. Use that lovely pouty mouth for something good.”  

Aubrey’s breath hitches and she squirms against Stacie, breath fanning warmly across Stacie’s neck and Stacie knows she’s got her right where she wants her.  

“I know how much you like fucking me with your tongue,” Stacie whispers, turns her head so her lips brush against Aubrey’s ear and she can feel Aubrey shudder, let out a low whimper. “Can you imagine? I’m already so wet, Aubrey, thinking about your mouth on me, my come dripping down your chin.”  

Stacie’s not lying about being wet and it’s all worth it when she feels Aubrey flush and can hear her short breaths.  

“I would miss your hands, though,” Stacie muses with a pathetic sigh. “I love it when you grab my ass when I ride your face, but I guess that’s how it’ll have to be.”  

Stacie plays dirty then, reaches for the hand that Aubrey has fisted in Stacie’s shirt and intertwines their fingers tightly, pulling Aubrey’s body even closer.  

“Can’t risk you reaching down and moving the vibrator away.”  

Aubrey’s whole body trembles at the words, a stuttered moan falling from her lips and Stacie chuckles softly, lifts their hands and kisses Aubrey’s knuckles softly, a direct juxtaposition to the rough images produced by her words.  

Stacie suddenly gasps excitedly, startling Aubrey out of her daze and she lifts her head in anticipation, meeting Stacie’s mischievous eyes.  

“I can do both,” Stacie says lowly, watching Aubrey closely with the ghost of a smile on her face. “I can’t believe it took me so long to realise that I don’t have to pick an option. I’ll fuck you and then tie you down.”  

Aubrey’s eyes darken, teeth gnawing at her lower lip as she tries her best not to whimper pitifully but Stacie knows it, can’t help but smile smugly, letting go of Aubrey’s leg and reaching up to tug Aubrey’s lip free, tenderly sweeping her thumb across Aubrey’s lower lip.  

“I know it means you’ll punish me next time when it’s your turn, but I don’t really care.”  

Aubrey stares back at Stacie in challenge, sucks Stacie’s thumb into her mouth and softly scrapes her teeth over the digit. Stacie’s smile widens even more but then she pulls back her hand, cups Aubrey’s neck and brings her closer, kissing her hotly.  

“What else?” Aubrey murmurs against her mouth before biting down on her lower lip and Stacie growls as she rips away from Aubrey’s lips, her own mouth opening to speak when they’re interrupted.  

“Hey guys!” Beca says, snapping them out of their cocoon and Stacie carefully shifts them back to a more acceptable position, Aubrey burying her face in Stacie’s neck again.  

“Becs! What’s up?” Stacie asks, softly rubbing Aubrey’s back.  

“We’re all moving inside,” Beca says, but then she glances at the two cuddled up in the hammock and doesn’t even try to hide her smirk. “Unless you wanna stay out here?”  

Stacie rolls her eyes but then Aubrey shifts away from her so they can sit up.  

Beca’s eyes go wide as she catches sight of Aubrey, her playful expression gone as she looks at Aubrey with concern, “Whoah, are you okay?”  

“Bree, oh no, you’re so red,” Stacie says, faking her surprise at the sight of Aubrey’s completely flushed skin.  

“I think I spent too much time in the sun,” Aubrey lies, playing along as she presses her palm to her forehead, twisting to pin Stacie down with a look loaded with meaning. “We should probably head home.”  

“Yeah, of course,” Stacie says.  

“At least have a glass of water inside, you look like you’re gonna faint,” Beca says, brow still furrowed in concern.  

Stacie climbs out of the hammock, extends an arm to help Aubrey out, but as soon as the blonde is standing, her legs buckle and Stacie’s quick to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her into her body.  

Beca’s hands shoot out in concern, ready to help but Stacie softly shakes her head in dismissal.  

“I got you, babe,” she whispers to Aubrey when they start making their way towards the house, loud enough for Beca to hear the words but not so loudly that she can hear the teasing tone undercutting them. “We have to say goodbye to everybody anyway!”  

“Stacie, I swear to god if you make me hug everybody goodbye…” Aubrey hisses darkly into Stacie’s ear as they make their way inside and Beca turns away from them to get Chloe.  

“Hey Chlo!” Stacie says cheerfully, then drops her face into an exaggerated pout. “I have to take this white girl home.”  

“You’re also white,” Aubrey complains immediately.  

“She’s not the one with heatstroke,” Beca says, handing Aubrey a glass of water and Aubrey takes the glass but still shoots Beca a glare.  

Chloe doesn’t look convinced though, watches Aubrey closely, almost as if scrutinising her  

“Heatstroke?” she says softly, arching an eyebrow and Aubrey doesn’t say anything as she stares at Chloe straight on, challenging Chloe to voice her doubts because Chloe knows her best friend very well and knows what heatstroke looks like on the blonde and this isn’t it. “Hm.”  

“Chlo…” Aubrey says softly but then Chloe breaks out into a large grin.  

“We’ll say goodbye to everyone for you,” Chloe says with a wink before taking Aubrey’s now empty glass and pulling the woman into a hug.  

“Great barbecue party, Chlo,” Stacie says.  

“It was! I hope you had fun,” Chloe teases with a smile too sweet to be genuine. Stacie winks back at her with a smug smile and Aubrey shakes her head, pursing her lips as she tries not to blush harder.  

“Drive safe,” Chloe says and Stacie nods, quickly hugging her and Beca before bidding them goodbye.  

Stacie keeps up the pretence until the front door is closed behind them and then she trails her hand down Aubrey’s side and the blonde shives and tries to squirm away.  

“Just trying to keep you safe,” Stacie teases, lips brushing against her ear and Aubrey just shakes her head with exasperation as Stacie opens the door for her before rounding the car.  

“Hey, where are your tissues?” Aubrey asks when she opens the dashboard and finds it empty.  

“I ran out,” Stacie says distractedly as she slides into the car and buckles her seatbelt with a small frown. “Why?”  

“Because I like your car and I’m going to stain the leather seat.”  

“Seriously?” Stacie asks, slowly smirking as she understands what Aubrey’s saying.  

In lieu of answering her, Aubrey reaches for Stacie’s hand and brings it to her inner thigh, sliding upwards and Stacie’s jaw goes slack when she finds Aubrey’s thighs wet and her underwear completely soaked.  

“Holy shit,” Stacie breathes, distracted enough by this new information that she doesn’t immediately notice Aubrey press her fingers harder against her and bite her lip.  

“I was so close,” Aubrey whines softly, hips shifting against Stacie’s hand and that’s when she snaps back to reality and pulls her hand back. “Stacie…”  

Aubrey’s frowning at her with annoyance but Stacie just shakes her head.  

“We’re still in their driveway, Bree,” Stacie says and Aubrey drops her head back against the headrest with a whine.  

“You said you were gonna make me come without touching me and you failed,” Aubrey complains loudly, twisting to put on her seatbelt and Stacie grins, waits until Aubrey turns to look back at her to stick her fingers in her mouth and slowly lick them clean before starting the car. 

Aubrey’s eyes narrow darkly, but she doesn’t say anything.  

“I would have if Beca hadn’t interrupted us,” Stacie says, pulling out of the driveway.  

“Your word is worth nothing anymore,” Aubrey taunts and Stacie shoots her a dark look.  

“I already told you what I’m going to do with you when we get home,” she warns dangerously but Aubrey just smiles, eyes sparkling as she squirms in her seat to be more comfortable, pressing her thighs together.  

“I guess I’ll just have to see it to believe it.”   

  


	3. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how the first two chapters weren't vividly explicit?   
> yeah...

Stacie comes home already buzzing with anticipation, Aubrey’s earlier steamy text about weekend ‘homework’ still burning in her brain. 

She makes her way to the bedroom to get changed and she’s surprised to find Aubrey casually lounging on their bed, legs crossed demurely and wearing her dressing gown, her hair down from the updo she’d had it in when she left for work that morning. 

She’s reading a book that she puts down when Stacie walks into the bedroom, watching the brunette closely as she strips out of her work clothes. 

Her hand hovers over the shelf with her house clothes when Aubrey speaks up. 

“You don’t have to get dressed,” Aubrey says and her voice is low, undercut with a dangerous lilt that has Stacie closing her eyes tightly to prevent herself from shivering. 

She closes the closet and turns to Aubrey, watches with a small smirk as Aubrey’s eyes trail heatedly across her body, lingering on her still bra-clad breasts. 

“Come here,” Aubrey softly urges with a smile, holding out her hand so Stacie joins her on the bed, crawling over her and taking Aubrey’s hand. 

Aubrey shifts her legs so they’re no longer crossed and Stacie straddles her lap, arms looping around Aubrey’s neck. 

“Hi,” Aubrey says with a tender smile, reaching up and tugging Stacie’s hair free from its ponytail and raking her fingers through the strands of hair to loosen them, pads of her fingers grazing across her scalp and Stacie moans softly, eyes fluttering closed at how nice that feels. 

“How was your day?” Aubrey asks, urging Stacie to tilt her head back so Aubrey can press her lips to the curve of Stacie’s jaw. 

“Meh, it was alright,” Stacie starts and then Aubrey teasingly scrapes her teeth along skin. “Although I think it’s about to be a lot better.”

“Oh, baby, you have no idea,” Aubrey promises. “Safe word?”

“Oklahoma,” Stacie says and Aubrey nods once. 

“Okay.”

Stacie pulls back enough so Aubrey’s lips are no longer on her skin, turning her head and leaning in for a kiss. 

“No,” Aubrey says sharply, hand tightening at Stacie’s scalp and preventing the woman from capturing her lips. 

Stacie whines softly, tries to test Aubrey’s grip by leaning in again but her head jerks back as Aubrey shakes her head. 

“ _No_.”

“I want to kiss you,” Stacie says petulantly and Aubrey just smiles darkly. 

“You will wait,” she says and the commanding tone makes Stacie weak in the knees, grateful that she’s not standing. 

“So what am I allowed to do?” Stacie finally relents.

“Unwrap me,” Aubrey says and a flash of heat shoots down Stacie’s body when she realises that there’s a surprise under Aubrey’s silk robe. 

She quickly scoots away from Aubrey, wraps an arm around Aubrey’s middle to shimmy her down so she’s no longer leaning against the headboard but flat on her back, blonde hair splayed across the pillow.

She’s not sure how she hadn’t noticed or felt it before but as her eyes trail down Aubrey’s body, she can see the fabric tenting and Stacie bites her lip at the promising image. 

“Stacie...” Aubrey warns, growing impatient even though she loves how reverently Stacie is looking at her. 

Stacie finally reaches out for the sash of her robe, tugging it loose from its knot and reaching out with both hands to open the robe, smoothing away the silky fabric, fingers ghosting across Aubrey’s skin. 

Stacie stutters to a stop as she takes in the image under her, Aubrey in a lacy, partially see-through bra but the most exciting thing being the harness around her hips, Stacie’s favourite dildo strapped into it and Aubrey grins as she sees Stacie’s eyes grow darker. 

“Fuck,” Stacie breathes, gaze darting all over Aubrey’s body to take it all in. 

She’s snapped out of her daze by a soft chuckle, looking up and meeting Aubrey’s eyes and Stacie has to bite her lips to prevent herself from surging forwards and capturing Aubrey’s lips in a harsh kiss. 

Stacie’s hand smooths down across Aubrey’s taut abs, hooking into one of the straps of the harness to test how tightly Aubrey’s strapped into it and when she can barely tug it away from skin, she realises how firm it is and knows exactly what Aubrey has planned for her. 

“Oh, fuck,” Stacie repeats and Aubrey just nods, hums in agreement. “Babe, you’re so hot,” Stacie breathes, leaning in and kissing along Aubrey’s stomach, upwards until she licks at a nipple through sheer lace and it has Aubrey arching up into her mouth. 

Aubrey quickly realises what Stacie’s trying to do and she harshly shoves Stacie away from her body, propping herself up on her elbows as Stacie pouts at her. 

“On your back,” Aubrey commands, taking back control and smiling in satisfaction when Stacie immediately scoots away to lay down on the bed next to her. “Take off your bra.”

Stacie lifts her back enough to get her hands behind it, unhooking her bra and then taking it off. 

“Underwear too?” 

“Did I say that?” Aubrey asks, eyebrow arched and expression pointed as she shifts up onto her knees. 

“Sorry,” Stacie breathes immediately, biting her lower lip as she presses her thighs together for some relief. 

Aubrey’s eyes flit down and follow the movement but she allows it, moving closer and throwing a leg over Stacie’s body and straddling her hips. 

Stacie whimpers pitifully when Aubrey reaches up and starts gathering her hair together, her body lean and taut and Stacie just wants to run her hands across the soft skin but she’s too afraid of the punishment that could follow so she obediently keeps her hands to herself as Aubrey ties her hair up into a ponytail.

Aubrey leans down then, brushing her lips up Stacie’s neck and biting down occasionally. 

“Good girl,” Aubrey praises, tugging at Stacie’s earlobe and Stacie moans brokenly but doesn’t move an inch. “Hands up,” Aubrey says, reaching for the woman’s hands and pinning them above her head, pressing Stacie’s wrists down firmly once to drive home her words. “Don’t move them away or I tie them in place.”

“Got it,” Stacie says, nodding quickly as Aubrey smiles down at her. 

She reaches out and palms Stacie’s breasts, eyes snapping up to look at Stacie’s wrists when the woman arches up into the touch and smiling when she sees that Stacie’s hands are still where she told her to keep them. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Aubrey says softly, leaning down and taking one of Stacie’s nipples in her mouth, suckling gently. 

Stacie moans, eyes sliding closed at the sensation but then Aubrey uses her teeth and tugs firmly at her nipple and Stacie’s eyes snap open with a gasp as arousal shoots down her body.

“Where are your manners?” Aubrey says, biting down sharply again. 

“What?” Stacie asks breathlessly, already forgetting what Aubrey had said because she’s so focused on the pleasure. 

“When someone gives you a compliment, what do you say?” Aubrey asks, fingers tweaking Stacie’s neglected nipple harshly and smiling when she feels Stacie’s hips twitch under hers. 

“Thank you,” Stacie breathes. “Thank you, Aubrey,” she repeats just for good measure. 

“You’re welcome,” Aubrey says with a satisfied smile, lowering her mouth again and laving at Stacie’s breast. 

Stacie gasps and writhes as Aubrey nips and licks at her nipples, switching sides randomly and constantly leaving Stacie on the edge. She’s pretty sure she can come just from this, from Aubrey’s punishing mouth on her breasts but she knows she’s not allowed to yet and the effort of keeping her orgasm at bay has her closing her eyes tightly and her body shaking. 

She’s not sure how much more she can handle, her chest oversensitised and her whole body on fire when Aubrey moves her lips higher, trailing along her collarbone before biting down on her neck and it still shoots heat down her body but at least it’s a little reprieve. 

“Stacie?” Aubrey murmurs almost lovingly, the hand that’s not holding her propped up tenderly trailing her nails up and down Stacie’s side. 

“Yes?”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” she asks innocently, face close to Stacie’s as she stares down at the brunette. 

“Yes,” Stacie breathes immediately but Aubrey arches an eyebrow so she quickly adds, “Please.”

Stacie messes up then, her whole body on fire and her brain foggy so she twitches and leans up, instinctively seeking out Aubrey’s lips and the blonde jerks back, shakes her head with a disappointed sigh. 

“And you were doing so well,” Aubrey tuts. 

“Fuck,” Stacie whines, eyes closing with remorse when Aubrey crawls off her. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“It’s too late for that now,” Aubrey says, yanking Stacie’s legs apart where she’d had them firmly pressed together for some relief. 

She rips Stacie’s soaked underwear down her thighs, not even waiting for Stacie to lift her hips in aid as she pulls the fabric down Stacie’s legs. 

“Flip over,” Aubrey instructs.

“What about my hands?” Stacie asks, wriggling her fingers. 

“They stay where they are,” Aubrey says and Stacie nods in understanding as she turns over, pushes away the pillow so she can comfortably rest on her front with her hands still pinned over her head, forehead pressed against them. 

She feels Aubrey shift in bed, looks sideways just in time to see Aubrey’s bra drop right next to her head and she tries to twist her head to look at Aubrey but the blonde is out of her line of sight. 

She hears Aubrey do something to the straps of the harness, not sure what’s happening until she hears Aubrey moan softly. 

“I can’t see you,” Stacie whines, not daring to move away from her position but desperately wanting to see Aubrey, the telltale sounds of Aubrey’s slow sighs implying she’s touching herself and it’s driving Stacie wild. 

“I know,” Aubrey says, voice low and throaty and Stacie’s eyes slide closed as she whimpers. 

She’d felt overstimulated before but now Stacie feels like she’ll die if she doesn’t have more, if Aubrey doesn’t touch her soon or let her see her. 

Almost as if Aubrey can read her mind she straddles Stacie’s ass, rocking against her as her hand still obviously fucks herself, and that’s one question answered for Stacie because Aubrey’s still wearing the harness, had just loosened it enough to get her hand in and every time that Aubrey rocks against her hand, she also presses the dildo against Stacie’s ass. 

Stacie closes her eyes, can already picture the sight of Aubrey pleasuring herself while pressed against Stacie’s back and she hates her imagination a little for how vivid an image it produces and she almost comes on the spot. 

She’s snapped out of it by Aubrey’s loud moan, her rhythm faltering and her hips jerking and Stacie trembles at the sound of Aubrey’s orgasm ripping through her. 

Aubrey apparently doesn’t need any recovery time as she moves away from Stacie, the sound of the harness being tightened both loud and promising. 

Aubrey smacks her ass, not to sting, just to get her attention and Stacie moans raggedly when she realises Aubrey’s hand had been dripping with her arousal, her ass now wet as a result. 

“Up,” she says, fingers curling around Stacie’s hip and urging her onto her knees. 

“On all four or...?” Stacie asks.

“Just your knees,” Aubrey says, voice raspy, so Stacie shifts onto her knees, keeps her face pressed against her hands.

Aubrey urges her knees slightly apart and when Stacie looks down between her legs, she can see Aubrey moving behind her, moving _away_ and her body is so tense still that she whines in complaint at the thought of Aubrey torturing her for much longer. 

Something about the sound must worry Aubrey because she tenderly slides a hand down along Stacie’s spine and her voice is a little softer when she says, “Lights?”

“Green,” Stacie moans. “Baby, please,” she pleads, hips pushing back but there’s nothing for her to push back against and Aubrey laughs, her fingers curling and raking her nails down Stacie’s back. 

Her knees almost slide out from under her when, without any warning, Aubrey’s face is between her legs and her tongue licks firmly up from her clit to her opening, dipping inside Stacie before moving down again and flicking at her bundle of nerves. 

Stacie keens, fingers curling into the sheets as she tries to hold back her orgasm, knows there’s more in store for her and refusing to give into Aubrey just yet.

Aubrey’s tongue moves over her relentlessly though, and Stacie’s been teased for a while now so she’s not sure how much more her body can handle and she shifts forwards, trying to get away from the torturous pressure of Aubrey’s tongue but the blonde wraps a hand around her thigh and yanks Stacie’s hips back against her face, refusing to let Stacie catch her breath. 

“Fuck,” Stacie gasps, elbows sliding out from under her as her face goes crashing into the mattress and she uses it to muffle her whimper. 

Just when she thinks of giving up and giving in, Aubrey abruptly pulls away. 

Stacie barely has time to recover before she feels Aubrey slide the tip of the dildo through her folds, teasing her.

“Do you need lube?” Aubrey asks firmly.

Stacie shakes her head and softly moans, “No.”

“What was that?” Aubrey taunts, the dildo pressing against her entrance.

“No!” Stacie snaps but her word turns into a high-pitched cry as Aubrey yanks Stacie’s hips back, burying herself all the way inside Stacie. 

“Lights,” Aubrey asks, voice thick with want. 

“Green!” Stacie almost screams and Aubrey chuckles darkly. “Fuck, Aubrey, green!” 

That’s all the encouragement Aubrey needs as her hips start snapping against Stacie’s, her grip on Stacie’s hips firm as she fucks her hard. 

Stacie rocks back against her, shuddering and moaning brokenly every time Aubrey pounds into her, fingers curling into the mattress for some semblance of anchor against Aubrey’s brutal thrusts. 

“Does that feel good?” Aubrey asks lowly. 

“Uh-huh,” is all Stacie manages to breathe, cheek pressed against the mattress as she tries to keep up with Aubrey’s unforgiving pace. 

She feels Aubrey’s fingers in her hair and then Aubrey wraps the strands around her hand in a tight fist and Stacie gasps at the sting on her scalp when Aubrey roughly yanks her up from the bed by the hair until their bodies are pressed together, Aubrey’s mouth near her ear. 

“I asked you a question,” Aubrey says, voice low as her hips keep moving against Stacie’s and Stacie trembles at Aubrey’s stern tone. 

“Yes, that feels good,” Stacie whimpers quickly, the change in angle and pace making her brain fuzzy. 

Aubrey lets go of her hair but Stacie stays upright as Aubrey’s hands grip her hips tightly and keeps pounding into her. 

Aubrey’s lips move along Stacie’s shoulder, her own breathing stunted and Stacie’s not sure what to do with her hands, what she’s allowed to do and Aubrey must sense that because one of her hands moves away to reach for Stacie’s and place her hand on the back of Aubrey’s head before returning her own hand to Stacie’s hip. 

Aubrey keeps thrusting into her and Stacie’s starting to see stars, doesn’t trust her legs to hold her up but Aubrey has a firm hold on her and even though the blonde’s breathing is as ragged as hers, Stacie trusts her. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Aubrey taunts and Stacie nods but doesn’t speak. “Stacie,” Aubrey threatens. 

“Yes,” she breathes, hips rocking back against Aubrey. “Yes, please, please, Aubrey please.”

Stacie’s voice is pleading and stunted and Aubrey bites down on Stacie’s neck as she increases her pace, one of her hands sneaking around and she presses two fingers against Stacie’s clit and rubs firmly and Stacie is so, so close. 

“You’re allowed to—”

Aubrey doesn’t even finish her sentence before Stacie cries out loudly, eyes firmly shut as hot heat explodes in her belly and warms her body when she finally comes hard, fingers tightening against Aubrey’s head as she twitches and Aubrey slows down her pace, not stopping immediately but working Stacie through her intense orgasm. 

Stacie slumps against her but Aubrey doesn’t trust her body to keep them both up so she gently guides Stacie back down onto bed, laying her down on her front and following her, staying pressed against Stacie’s back.

“Oh, fuck,” Stacie breathes, face turned into the mattress and muffling her voice. 

Her whole body twitches when Aubrey slips out of her, and Stacie suddenly feels cold as Aubrey peels herself away from Stacie’s back to quickly loosen and shimmy out of the harness, tossing it next to the bed. 

Aubrey’s about to return to Stacie’s back when the brunette reaches out and wraps an arm around her middle shifts enough so Aubrey is tucked under her, their sweaty skin sliding against each other easily. 

Stacie nuzzles her face in Aubrey’s neck, eyes closed and she sighs softly as Aubrey soothingly runs her fingers along Stacie’s scalp and through her hair. 

“Oh my god,” Stacie whispers, body cooling down as she still twitches and Aubrey laughs softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Stacie’s sweaty forehead.

“Good?” she asks softly, shivers when Stacie runs a hand along her side. 

“Mhm-hmm,” Stacie hums and nods. 

“Good,” Aubrey asserts softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Stacie says with a smile, lifting her head to meet Aubrey’s eyes. “So much.”

Aubrey smiles then, eyes twinkling as she leans in and brushes their lips together. 

Stacie slowly kisses her back, body completely spent but loving the feeling of Aubrey’s mouth lazily moving under her as Aubrey comes down from her own power trip. 

Stacie’s stomach growls loudly, making Aubrey laugh as she pulls away and Stacie whines when Aubrey shifts and reaches for her dressing gown, pulling it on.

“Where are you going?” she asks petulantly.

“You need to be fed,” Aubrey teases, trailing her hand softly down Stacie’s leg, feels the muscle of her calf twitch.

“I can’t move,” Stacie mumbles into her pillow.

“What happened to the Stacie I married?” Aubrey taunts. “The one who could go all night and still get up for work in the morning without a problem.”

“You fucked her brains out and broke her,” Stacie says, but she’s smiling as she says it. “And I know you’re trying to bait me into getting up but I just want to cuddle with you.”

“You never want to  _just_  cuddle with me,” Aubrey teases but still comes closer when Stacie reaches out with her hand, slides her hand into Stacie’s and lets herself be tugged back into bed.

“Yes I do,” Stacie mumbles but when Aubrey settles back and Stacie cuddles up against her, she starts running her fingers along Aubrey’s skin, moving lower each time until she’s grazing along the crease of her thigh and Aubrey sighs softly. 

“Food can wait.”

 

 


	4. Striptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another explicit chapter so enjoy ;)

“Hey,” Aubrey says, not looking up from her book when she hears Stacie come in. 

“Hi babe,” Stacie says, but her breathing sounds a little laboured so Aubrey looks up, frowning when she sees Stacie dragging a kitchen chair up the stairs, still wearing her coat and boots.  

“What are you doing?” Aubrey asks, bookmarking and chucking her book onto the couch so she can get up and follow the brunette upstairs.  

“Nothing,” Stacie says, voice strained and Aubrey follows her up the stairs and into the bedroom where she plops the chair against the footboard of the bed before turning away to take off her boots.  

“If you needed something from the top shelf the step stool is in the guest room,” Aubrey says, vaguely gesturing to the walk-in closet.  

“The chair will be more comfortable for you,” Stacie throws over her shoulder with a wink and realisation shoots through Aubrey like wildfire, warming her.  

“Comfortable for what?” Aubrey asks lightly so as to not give away how turned on she already is by whatever Stacie’s got planned.  

“Just have a seat,” Stacie says, but she’s fiddling with the sound set up, hooking up her phone to the bluetooth speakers and letting out a sound of delight when soft music fills the room.  

Aubrey dutifully drops down onto the chair, watching closely as Stacie turns around with a devious smile on her face.  

“Are you going to be able to keep your hands to yourself?” she taunts, even though they both already know the answer to that.  

“Probably not,” Aubrey throws back and Stacie’s smile grows.  

Aubrey watches as Stacie walks into the closet and makes a beeline for their toychest, opening it and rummaging inside. 

She comes back with rope and Aubrey squirms in anticipation.  

“Do you want to take your bra off?” Stacie offers teasingly, swinging the rope absentmindedly and Aubrey quickly divests herself of her bra, keeps her tee on in the process.  

“Rope not cuffs?” Aubrey asks when Stacie starts tying her wrists to the chair behind her back.  

“I don’t want you to break your wrist?” Stacie teases, brushing her lips against Aubrey’s neck, eyes closing when she breathes in and smells Aubrey’s familiar vanilla-scented body wash. “And I don’t care that much if you get out of them,” she adds and Aubrey shivers when Stacie’s warm breath fans across her chest.  

“I don’t even know what we’re doing,” Aubrey goads, trying to turn her head for a kiss but Stacie flits away before she can kiss her, coy smile on her face as she moves over to the doorway and dims the lights a little.  

“You just have to sit there, look pretty and enjoy this,” Stacie purrs, fiddling with her phone again.  

“Do I _have_  to enjoy it?” Aubrey can’t help but taunt.  

“Oh, you will,” Stacie says before a slow song with a heavy bass starts playing and when Stacie turns around, all the teasing is gone from her eyes, her gaze fixed on Aubrey as she slowly struts forward in sync with the song.  

Stacie slowly unbuttons her coat and Aubrey’s shaking with anticipation but when she pulls it open, Aubrey’s brow furrows when it’s just Stacie’s work outfit.  

Stacie smirks and Aubrey looks closer, realises that there’s something off about her ensemble but she can’t put her finger on it. 

“Hi,” Stacie says when her face hovers above Aubrey’s, mouth quirked teasingly and Aubrey surges forward for a kiss in lieu of answering her.  

Stacie pulls away far too quickly with a soft chuckle, her hands spreading Aubrey’s knees before rolling her body up against Aubrey’s, in perfect sync with the music and Aubrey has the stray thought that Stacie’s always been good with rhythm.  

Stacie swivels her hips as she turns around, swaying to the music as she unbuttons her jeans, excruciatingly slow when she shimmies the denim down her thighs. She bends over to get the jeans down her calves and off her ankles, stepping out of them as she thrusts her ass closer to Aubrey’s face, still moving to the beat of the song.  

She’s pretty sure she hears a whimper and when she glances over her shoulder, Aubrey has her lower lip firmly held between her teeth.  

Stacie reaches up and pulls the elastic band from her hair, dropping her ponytail and running her fingers through the strands of hair to loosen them, never looking away from Aubrey’s dark eyes.  

Stacie loves seeing Aubrey fall apart like this, loves seeing how unabashed Aubrey is with her attraction so she decides to give Aubrey a little bit more, crawls onto Aubrey’s lap, grinding her hips down against Aubrey’s thighs in time to the music, one hand on Aubrey’s shoulder for leverage while the other one rakes through her hair and she throws her head back with a soft moan as she keeps grinding down onto Aubrey.  

She can feel Aubrey straining against the rope keeping her tied up and she straightens again, keeps moving over Aubrey as he leans in, makes sure her hair brushes across Aubrey’s heated skin.  

“Easy, baby.” 

Aubrey’s eyes flutter closed at the raspy voice, but then she actually moans when Stacie starts singing along to the song, voice a little breathless in Aubrey’s ear.  

Stacie takes her hand off Aubrey’s shoulder and undoes the top button on her shirt and Aubrey’s eyes snap open to follow the movement, breathing heavily when Stacie moves on to the next button and she can see black lace peeking out.  

When Stacie has finally unbuttoned her shirt completely, she slowly lets it slide down her arms, pushing her chest up against Aubrey’s face.   

As soon as she’s free she wraps a hand around the back of Aubrey’s head and shoves the blonde’s face into her cleavage, keeps moving her hips along to the thrumming bass and she feels more than hears Aubrey’s moan.  

Aubrey nuzzles her face into Stacie’s breasts, lips pressing kisses to lace-covered skin and smiling when she feels Stacie’s rhythm falter slightly.  

“Untie me,” Aubrey says, pleads and Stacie pulls away enough to look at her face, searching her eyes and she must find what she’s looking for because Stacie smirks slowly and nods.  

Aubrey whimpers when Stacie doesn’t move off her lap, but then she shifts onto her knees and lifts herself up to reach behind Aubrey, hair draped all over Aubrey’s heated skin as she looks over the blonde’s shoulder to untie the ropes keeping her in place.  

“It’ll be quicker if you stop tugging at them,” Stacie rasps, turning her head to quickly kiss the skin behind Aubrey’s ear, hands working at the knot holding Aubrey’s wrists in place.  

Aubrey doesn’t say anything, tilts her head in defiance but she does stop straining against the rope and moments later the restraints loosen and she wriggles her hands out of them, one arm flying to wrap around Stacie’s back to keep her close as her other hand reaches up to tangle in Stacie’s hair, urging Stacie’s face closer so she can kiss her harshly.  

Stacie laughs into the kiss, slides her hips over Aubrey’s thighs and Aubrey moans when she realises Stacie’s _still_  moving in time to the beat.  

Aubrey tugs at her hair and Stacie breaks away with a gasp at the sting but Aubrey wastes no time, lips latching onto Stacie’s neck and digging her teeth against Stacie’s pulse point.  

“You know—” Aubrey licks at the bite and Stacie lifts a hand away from Aubrey’s shoulders to cradle her head in place. “Technically, a striptease means I get completely naked.”  

“Then what are you waiting for?”  

“Somebody asked for their hands back,” Stacie teases and Aubrey lifts her head from the woman’s neck with a soft pout. “Alternatively…” Stacie starts then, index finger trailing down Aubrey’s neck and chest, hooking into her loose t-shirt and tugging softly.  

“Hmm?” Aubrey hums, licking her lips as her gaze trails down Stacie’s body, completely distracted by the black lace.  

“I could undress _you_.”  

“Where’s the fun in that?” Aubrey asks, palm ghosting down Stacie’s side, fingers feeling the fabric.  

“Oh, baby,” Stacie says, dropping her voice and Aubrey finally looks up at Stacie’s face, finds her looking at Aubrey with a mischievous look. “If you don’t already know how…”  

Aubrey’s fingers twitch against Stacie’s hips as she softly glares at the woman hovering over her.  

Stacie laughs and brushes her lips against Aubrey’s, not enough for Aubrey to deepen it but enough to tease her and in a swift movement she stands up, keeps her hand on Aubrey’s shoulder as she’s bent forward to keep trading kisses with Aubrey.  

Aubrey whines when she can’t touch any part of Stacie anymore, pouting when Stacie pulls away completely and turns her back to Aubrey, shooting a dangerous smile over her shoulder.  

Aubrey’s stomach clenches in anticipation when she sees Stacie’s fingers reach up, slowly and carefully untying the knot at the back of her neck, letting the fabric drop.  

When Stacie glances over her shoulder, Aubrey’s biting her lip hard and staring at Stacie’s ass, almost as if waiting for the next step and Stacie can’t help but want to tease her so she slowly pushes the fabric down her hips, swaying her body sensually and widening her legs enough to get the fabric down her thighs.  

She bends forwards to keep pushing the lacy bodysuit down her legs, down past her knees and calves, body still bent forward and giving Aubrey a mouth-watering view of her backside. She’s stepping out of the fabric when she feels Aubrey’s fingers reach out and ghost along the back of her thighs and Stacie twists to look at her as she straightens, smiling when she sees how flushed Aubrey is and it looks like it’s taking all her willpower to stay in the chair.  

Stacie moves over the chair again, knees on either side of Aubrey’s thighs as she kneels over her, hand curling around the back of Aubrey’s neck and urging her closer and Aubrey doesn’t hesitate to press her lips against Stacie’s stomach, kissing upwards as Stacie lowers herself onto Aubrey’s lap.  

“Feel free to touch,” Stacie says but Aubrey’s already kissing along her breast, hands palming Stacie’s butt to keep her close.  

Aubrey turns her head and licks the flat of her tongue over Stacie’s nipple before taking it in her mouth and suckling as she swirls her tongue around.  

Stacie sighs softly, arching up and pressing her chest harder against Aubrey’s face, hips moving slowly over Aubrey’s lap and Aubrey keeps moving her mouth over Stacie’s breast and a slow flush spreads through Stacie’s body but it’s all becoming a little too overwhelming too quickly so Stacie tugs her away.  

Aubrey releases her breast with a soft glare that Stacie immediately seeks to smoothen out, fingers pressing against the skin before leaning in to kiss Aubrey deeply, slowly.  

Her fingers flirt with the edge of Aubrey’s tee and when Aubrey pulls away to breathe, Stacie whips the fabric up and Aubrey quickly lifts her hands from Stacie’s body to let the brunette pull the shirt up over her head and toss it to the side.  

Before Aubrey can reach for Stacie again, Stacie slides away, hands trailing down Aubrey’s torso as she nudges the blonde’s legs apart to kneel on the floor between Aubrey’s legs, fingers hooking into Aubrey’s yoga pants.  

Aubrey’s unhappy pout softens and she lifts her hips to let Stacie pull the pants and her underwear down over her hips and legs, fingers teasing over Aubrey’s slowly exposed skin, nails digging into muscle as she pulls Aubrey’s left, then right leg free.  

“Stacie…” Aubrey sighs when Stacie starts trailing her lips up Aubrey’s left leg, fingers curled around her thighs to keep her at the edge of the chair.  

She lets go of Aubrey to turn around, keeps her hands on Aubrey’s knees for balance as she stands up, brushing her body completely against Aubrey’s on her way up, curling a hand behind her to keep Aubrey’s head close and Stacie hears Aubrey mumble “oh fuck” before her lips make contact with Stacie’s neck.  

Stacie arches, widens Aubrey’s legs even more as she digs her ass against the woman’s hips and Aubrey’s hands tremble as they reach out to hold onto Stacie.  

Stacie plays dirty then, reaches for one of Aubrey’s hands and tangles their fingers, urging the woman’s hand lower, down her stomach and between her legs, their fingers sliding through wet heat and Stacie moans softly when Aubrey’s fingers move on their own, dipping into moisture before circling Stacie’s clit.  

“Was this part of your plan?” Aubrey asks, voice hoarse as she kisses up Stacie’s neck to tug at her earlobe with her teeth.  

“Does it matter?” Stacie replies, moaning again.  

Aubrey breathes raggedly and Stacie can feel her fingers move lower, intent clear so Stacie rips away, standing up, and she’s about to turn when she feels Aubrey mould her body up against Stacie’s back, having gotten up along with Stacie.  

“Bed,” Aubrey whispers into her ear and Stacie lets herself be led away from the chair, turning in time for Aubrey to push her onto the bed.  

Stacie crawls backwards, Aubrey moving along with her and until Stacie settles with her head against Aubrey’s pillow. Aubrey kisses up from her stomach, nipping at Stacie’s neck as she lowers her body against Stacie’s, smiling when Stacie wraps an arm around Aubrey’s middle to shift her more comfortably.  

“Hm, no,” Aubrey says and Stacie frowns in confusion but doesn’t have time to dwell on it before Aubrey kisses her firmly, hand trailing down Stacie’s side and between them, fingers sliding down between her legs and pressing her palm against Stacie’s clit, digging insistently and Stacie breaks away from the kiss with a sharp gasp.  

Aubrey runs a hand through her hair, pushing it all over to one side and over her shoulder as she lowers her head to lick at one of Stacie’s nipples, biting down softly before alternating with small flicks and Stacie’s whole body trembles, hand flying to Aubrey’s head and knocking Aubrey's hand away to tangle her fingers in blonde hair.  

“Fuck, baby, yes,” Stacie moans, hips moving against Aubrey’s hand insistently, head thrown back against the pillow as her back arches up to Aubrey’s mouth.  

She whines in complaint when Aubrey shifts away from her chest, eyes snapping open when she feels Aubrey press a chaste kiss to her hip before moving even lower and then Stacie can’t stop herself from looking down and watching Aubrey settles between her thighs.  

“Comfy?” she teases and Aubrey looks up the length of her body with an admonishing look before turning her head and biting down on Stacie’s inner thigh hard, scraping her teeth and sucking and the skin is red and bruised in no time, Stacie’s muscle trembling under Aubrey’s mouth.  

Stacie tries to pull her thigh away but Aubrey has a firm grip on it and she doesn’t let Stacie move her leg away until she’s done, smiling in satisfaction at the hickey there. Stacie’s leg is still shaking so Aubrey carefully unwraps her hand from Stacie’s leg and lets her widen her legs, circling her hands around until she’s pressing Stacie’s thighs open wide against the bed.  

Stacie’s body is taut with anticipation and when Aubrey finally flattens her tongue against Stacie’s clit, her hips jerk up but Aubrey just presses her thighs harder against the mattress as she closes her mouth over Stacie.  

“You know…” Stacie gasps, fingers tangling in Aubrey’s hair.  

“Why are you still talking?” Aubrey growls before her tongue flicks at Stacie’s clit again.   

“This was supposed to be about you,” Stacie gets out quickly.  

“Hm?” Aubrey hums and the sensation shoots warmth down Stacie’s spine.  

“You had a— _oh fuck_.” Stacie closes her eyes, tries to regulate her breathing and tries not to focus on Aubrey’s smug chuckle. “Bad day at work.”  

“So?” 

“So this was supposed to be about you,” Stacie says, voice shaking at the end of her sentence as she presses a hand against her abdomen to suppress another full body shiver.  

Aubrey lifts her head, eyebrow arched in question and Stacie sighs at the brief reprieve, eyes fluttering open to meet Aubrey’s but just then Aubrey pushes two fingers into her and Stacie chokes on her own breath. A slow smile unfurls over Aubrey’s face as she twists her wrist and slowly pumps in and out of Stacie and Stacie’s head falls back against the pillow, back arching off the bed when Aubrey lowers her mouth and licks at her clit again.  

“Aubrey— _oh_.”  

“Come on, baby,” Aubrey urges, curling her fingers and smiling when Stacie’s hips twitch up off the bed.  

“I’m so—” Stacie can’t finish her sentence, gasping loudly when Aubrey adds another finger and sucks at Stacie’s clit. “Ye-es.”  

Stacie whines pitifully when Aubrey pulls her fingers back before re-entering her with her middle and ring finger, pushing in deeper than before. “Do you feel that?”  

“What?” Stacie gasps, wants to open her eyes to look down but physically unable to, her whole body warm and cold at the same time, right on the edge.  

“That,” Aubrey says, curling her fingers and going in just a little deeper and Stacie comes on the spot when she realises what Aubrey means, hot heat shooting down her core, the metal of Aubrey’s rings cold against Stacie’s opening and Aubrey smiles as she keeps licking at Stacie, urging her through her orgasm with an unrelenting tongue and fingers, Stacie’s thighs trembling as a long cry falls from her lips, nails scratching at Aubrey’s scalp. 

“Fuck,” Stacie cries out, body dropping back onto the mattress and she hadn’t even noticed her back arching off the bed but it’s slick with sweat now, her whole body flushed as she slowly blinks her eyes open in an effort to get rid of the stars behind her eyelids. “C’mere,” Stacie breathes raggedly, twitching because Aubrey is still moving her mouth over Stacie, fingers pumping lazily. “Aubrey, please.”  

With a final kiss, Aubrey shifts higher, keeps her fingers inside Stacie as she moves up the woman’s body. Stacie’s hand is still buried in Aubrey’s hair and she tugs the blonde closer, kissing her deeply, slipping her tongue into Aubrey’s mouth to express her gratitude.  

Stacie reaches down and pulls Aubrey’s fingers away from her sensitive skin, breaking away from Aubrey’s lips to take the fingers into her mouth, licking Aubrey’s fingers clean and smiling when Aubrey moans softly.  

Stacie releases her fingers with a pop and Aubrey wastes no time in kissing Stacie again, still wet fingers tangling in Stacie’s hair to cant her head up for a better angle as she licks into Stacie’s mouth.  

“What were you saying earlier?” Aubrey asks after she breaks away with a ragged breath, Stacie’s fingernails digging into her back.  

“The lapdance was about getting you off,” Stacie murmurs, dragging her lips along Aubrey’s jaw. “So c’mere.”  

“What?” Aubrey asks sharply, gasping and straining to keep herself propped up over Stacie.  

“I’m offering you the best seat in the house,” Stacie flirts, hands curling around Aubrey’s thighs and urging the blonde onto her knees.  

“You’re not afraid I’m gonna suffocate you when I come?” Aubrey asks, sitting up and straddling Stacie’s middle.  

“I’m counting on it,” Stacie says with a grin, encouraging Aubrey closer.  

Aubrey arches an eyebrow at her and Stacie just winks. “You would die between my thighs?”  

“I would, and god, what a way to go,” Stacie hums and Aubrey rolls her eyes but the flush creeping up her chest is unmistakable. “But don’t worry about suffocating me, nobody’s dying today,” Stacie adds, curling her hands under Aubrey’s thighs and yanking her closer.  

“Promise?” Aubrey asks, eyes twinkling and Stacie knows she’s talking about a whole different type of dying.  

“You’ll get to come…” Stacie says, shifting her shoulders under Aubrey’s legs so they’re both more comfortable.  

“St—oh God,” Aubrey keens when Stacie licks along her folds and her knees almost give out, almost send her crashing down onto Stacie’s face and when she looks down, she can see the mischievous twinkle in Stacie’s eyes that suggests it’s exactly what she’d hoped for.  

Aubrey reaches out to grab onto the wooden headboard, fingers curling around one of the pieces of interconnected wooden beams in an attempt to gain back some semblance of control but Stacie closes her mouth over Aubrey and _sucks_ and Aubrey sees stars.  

“You’re so wet,” Stacie murmurs and the vibrations of her voice make Aubrey’s whole body tremble. “Guess you really liked that lapdance, huh?”  

“Fuck, Stacie, yes,” Aubrey groans, breath catching in her throat when Stacie’s tongue twists and dips into her opening.  

“Baby you taste so good,” Stacie says with a sharp laugh, turning her head and licking up Aubrey’s thigh, repeating it on the other side.  

“Baby, please,” Aubrey begs impatiently, smiles when Stacie tightens her hands around Aubrey’s thighs and leans in, licking up to her clit and flicking at the bundle of nerves insistently.  

“Do you want to come?” Stacie taunts and Aubrey groans loudly, tries to shift her hips but Stacie doesn’t let her.  

“Stacie,” Aubrey growls.  

“Okay,” Stacie says and Aubrey wants to be mad but then Stacie’s tongue is hard and fast against her and Aubrey’s right on the edge in no time and Stacie doesn’t slow down this time, keeps going, fingers pressing into Aubrey’s skin to hold her in place as she cranes her neck for more pressure.  

Aubrey’s leg trembles near her ear and Stacie keeps up her pace, licks at Aubrey and flattens her tongue, pressing it firmly against Aubrey’s clit and Aubrey’s leg goes taut, a loud cry falling from Aubrey’s lips as she comes, liquid heat exploding inside her as she shakes, fingers tightly gripping onto the bed frame to keep her upright as her knees give out but Stacie doesn’t stop, keeps licking at Aubrey and she has to close her eyes as she shakes with aftershocks while Stacie tries to get her to another climax.  

“Babe…” Aubrey begs, not sure if she’s asking for Stacie to keep going or to stop. 

“Two, maybe three?” Stacie taunts and Aubrey flushes even more, forcing her eyes open to look down and finds Stacie looking up, almost waiting for the eye contact. Her tongue’s pressed against Aubrey’s clit and she shakes her head sideways and Aubrey lets out a guttural sound from the back of her throat and she wants to collapse backwards but Stacie’s grip on her thighs is strong and Aubrey can’t even move her hips if Stacie doesn’t allow it.  

Aubrey’s so close to the edge again, already, and she just needs a little bit more but Stacie refuses to change or speed up her pace, keeps lazily working at Aubrey so she takes matters into her own hands, one of her hands moving away from the headboard to palm her breast but Stacie sees it and immediately growls. 

She lets go of one of Aubrey’s thighs to knock away Aubrey’s hand and it means Aubrey almost goes crashing down against her face but Stacie is undeterred, opening her mouth wider and working her tongue more insistently against Aubrey as she circles Aubrey’s nipple with her fingers before she lets her thumb brush over it, teasingly light and Aubrey keens.  

With only one hand holding her still, Aubrey starts rolling her hips, looking for more and Stacie lets her, licks and sucks in time with Aubrey’s slow rhythm.  

Stacie quickly grows bored of the limited access she has with Aubrey pressed so closely against her face so she wraps her arm around the woman’s thigh again and adjusts her and the change in angle is immediate and Stacie takes full advantage of it and Aubrey cries out sharply.  

“God, Aubrey,” Stacie mumbles and Aubrey shakes. “You smell amazing.”  

“Stacie…” Aubrey starts but she moans at a particularly rough flick, thighs trembling with the effort of holding herself up. “Please, I can’t—”  

Stacie yanks her hips down and Aubrey gasps when Stacie starts humming against her while still moving her tongue and Aubrey’s not even ashamed when she reaches down with one of her hands to tangle her fingers in dark brown hair, hips rolling over Stacie’s face as she finally comes with a loud cry.  

Stacie works her through her orgasm and Aubrey faintly registers that Stacie’s still moving her mouth under her but she’s too distracted by her whole body shaking and the light exploding inside her, until she wants to crawl away but Stacie tightens her arms around Aubrey’s thighs.  

“Baby, no,” Aubrey gasps when Stacie’s tongue swirls around her clit. “Stacie, fuck, please.”  

Stacie glances up, slows when she sees Aubrey biting down hard on her lip.  

“You sure? I’m having fun down here,” Stacie says and Aubrey can’t see her grin but she knows it’s there.  

“I need a break,” Aubrey says, voice a little shaky.  

Stacie twists her head, presses a demure kiss to Aubrey’s thigh. “So we’ll pick this up later?” she teases and Aubrey wants to roll her eyes but Stacie shifts her grip and she almost goes crashing down. “Careful, love,” Stacie says, slowly moving them so Aubrey’s straddling her middle and squirming so she can slide out from under Aubrey and sit up.  

As soon as Stacie’s upright, Aubrey loops her arms around Stacie’s neck and leans in for a deep and slow kiss, smiling when Stacie wraps an arm around her and pulls her onto her lap.  

“You’re the best,” Aubrey murmurs against Stacie’s lips, smiling softly as her eyes flutter open and find bright green ones already watching her. “I love you.”  

Stacie nuzzles her cheek with her nose, briefly pressing her lips there. “I love you too.”  

Aubrey smiles lazily, leaning in for another kiss when a new song starts playing over the speakers and they both look up at the abrupt change from slow and sensual music to a pop song.  

“What’s that doing on the playlist?” Stacie mumbles to herself as Aubrey crawls out of her lap and lets her get out of bed.  

Aubrey moves to lay flat on her back, head on the pillow Stacie had been using — her pillow — with a long, satisfied smile.  

Stacie grabs her phone and starts walking back towards the bed, fiddling with her phone as she changes the music and lowers the volume a little bit, completely unaware of Aubrey’s gaze hotly raking down her body in appreciation.  

Once she’s satisfied that her playlist doesn’t contain any rogue songs anymore, Stacie tosses her phone onto the nightstand and looks up, smiling when she finds Aubrey splayed on the bed, looking incredibly inviting despite not trying to.  

Stacie trails her fingers up Aubrey’s side as she climbs onto their bed, curling around Aubrey’s hip as she leans in and slides half on top of Aubrey to bury her face in the woman’s neck, settling with a sigh as Aubrey softly trails her fingertips along Stacie’s back.  

“Can I ask you something?” Aubrey asks, voice hushed so as to not disturb the peaceful lull that’s fallen over the room.  

“Hm?” Stacie hums, lifting her head to look at Aubrey.  

“When did you put on that amazing bodysuit?” Aubrey says, gesturing towards the space at the foot of the bed where the scrap of lace must still be.  

“At work, before I left,” Stacie answers with a satisfied smile, leaning in for a kiss.  

“I didn’t text you about my conference call until after lunch…” Aubrey says, fingertips pressing against the dimples in Stacie’s back.  

“Yeah?”  

“So you just had the sexy bodysuit with you?” Aubrey finally asks and Stacie’s smile widens when she finally understands Aubrey’s train of thought. “Should I be worried about something?”  

Stacie laughs loudly then, shakes her head as she leans up to harshly kiss Aubrey, hand drifting up the woman’s side, thumb tenderly smoothing across the skin just under Aubrey’s breast.  

“I always knew this day would come.”  

“What?” Aubrey asks then, jerking away in surprise.  

“I had it in my car. I’ve had it there for ages,” Stacie explains, raking her nails up and down Aubrey’s spine and smiling when the blonde shivers in response. “I always knew this day would come.”  

“That you’d need to come home and give me a lapdance?”  

“It totally sucks that you had a shitty meeting at work,” Stacie starts and Aubrey’s brow furrows at the seemingly random and unconnected statement. “But I’m so glad I finally got to do this for you.”  

“You know you didn’t have to wait for me to have a bad day to give me a lapdance, right? You could have just done it.”  

“I can’t just give you a lapdance whenever,” Stacie scoffs.  

“Why not?” Aubrey asks, pouting, “I liked it.”  

“I know you did,” Stacie says, hand drifting higher as she palms one of Aubrey’s breasts and revelling in the soft whine she gets as a response. “But I can’t just spoil you.”  

“You’ve already ruined me,” Aubrey counters hotly and before Stacie can smirk, Aubrey’s kissing her again.  

“And you me,” Stacie gives when they part.  

“At least we’re even,” Aubrey says with a laugh. 

“So when am I going to get a striptease lapdance?” Stacie taunts with an arched eyebrow, flash of excitement shooting down her spine when Aubrey doesn’t immediately answer, quirks her mouth in consideration.  

“Soon.”  

 


	5. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, read in public at your own peril

Aubrey probably doesn’t even notice she’s doing it but Stacie’s getting increasingly more distracted, her focus on the television dropping the longer Aubrey rakes her nails along her skin.  

The touch had started on her hip, where her tank top had ridden up her side and a sliver of skin had appeared and Aubrey’s fingers had moved almost instinctively towards it, fingertips ghosting across Stacie’s soft skin. Stacie had sighed at the touch, leant more into Aubrey who’d been unknowingly emboldened by the reaction.  

Stacie knows that Aubrey doesn’t even realise she’s doing it because she’s watching their show so intently, brow furrowed enough for Stacie to feel a flash of adoration at how Aubrey freely touches her even when she’s not thinking about it. 

Ten minutes later and Stacie has completely lost the thread of the story, frowning in confusion when Aubrey gasps with surprise at a twist, fingers curling around her hip and releasing just as quickly and Stacie has to press her lips together to keep her composure.  

Stacie gives up when Aubrey slides her hand completely under her tank top, splaying her fingers wide and holding them there.  

The credits start rolling and Aubrey’s previously idle hand holds out the remote and stops the next episode from playing immediately, turns to face Stacie with a coy grin that she doesn’t see due to their position.  

“Do I have to replay the episode?” Aubrey asks, voice a lilting tease in Stacie’s ear. 

“Hm?” Stacie hums, had been completely distracted by the thumb sweeping just under the swell of her breast.  

“You haven’t been paying attention,” Aubrey explains and Stacie doesn’t need to see her face to see the alluring pull of a smirk there.  

“I have.” 

“Liar.” 

Stacie doesn’t answer, chuckles softly, eyes fluttering closed when Aubrey’s hand moves lower, fingers trailing random patterns on Stacie’s lower abdomen.  

“You’re distracting me,” Stacie finally admits, pouts when her words make Aubrey pause.  

“What?” she asks, voice shaky with amusement.  

“You’re—you... nevermind,” Stacie says, shaking her head and squirming in Aubrey’s embrace.  

She accidentally bumps Aubrey’s chin with her forehead as she twists and turns, a small “ow” falling from her lips.  

Aubrey giggles, hands firmly holding onto Stacie as they shift, her legs widening slightly to accommodate Stacie, who’d been laying on her side partially on top of Aubrey.  

Stacie shifts higher, lips slowing her effort considerably as she drags them up along Aubrey’s neck.  

“Hi,” Stacie says, kissing her way to Aubrey’s lips.  

“Hi yourself,” Aubrey manages between kisses.  

Stacie breaks away with a soft moan when Aubrey drags her fingers down Stacie’s back before sliding under her tank and smoothing over her bare skin.  

She moves away from her lips, teeth nipping at the corner of Aubrey’s jaw and eliciting a content sigh.  

“What’s got you so distracted that I’m gonna have to rewatch this episode again, huh?” Aubrey taunts even though her voice implies she knows exactly what it is.  

“You’re.” Kiss. “So.” Kiss. “Distracting.” Kiss.  

Aubrey curls a hand around the back of Stacie’s neck, urging her back up and kissing her hotly, intent clear.  

Stacie doesn’t give in too easily, giving as good as she gets and nipping at Aubrey’s lower lip, hand dragging up Aubrey’s side and taking the fabric of Aubrey’s soft tee up with her.  

She knows Aubrey’s not wearing a bra so she stops just shy of her breast, coyly pulling her hand back and Aubrey makes a soft sound of discontent.  

Stacie pulls away from her lips to grin down at her but then Aubrey takes advantage of it and tugs at the hem of Stacie’s tank, pulling it up and Stacie shifts onto her knees to let Aubrey pull the garment over her head, tossing it to the side before hooking a finger into Stacie’s bra, in the spot between her breasts, more urging Stacie closer than outright pulling at her.  

Stacie complies, shifting over Aubrey again but when she leans in to kiss the blonde, Aubrey squirms lower and softly says, “No.” 

Stacie doesn’t move as Aubrey keeps moving lower, occasionally leaning in to press a quick kiss to Stacie’s skin until she reaches the edge of Stacie’s bra, a needy whimper falling from her lips as she buries her face in Stacie’s chest.  

She nuzzles the soft skin, and if Stacie moves so she can drop down and press more firmly against Aubrey, it’s only because Aubrey’s fingers are firmly holding onto her hips and she knows Aubrey loves it.  

Aubrey scrapes her teeth along the edge of the bra, teeth tugging the cup out of the way to allow her lips to brush against a nipple. She can’t do much more with Stacie pressed so tightly against her so she trails a hand up Stacie’s back, fingertip moving in a swirly line before deftly unhooking the bra. She presses a quick kiss to Stacie’s sternum before urging the woman up so she can divest her of the garment and Stacie happily complies, her laugh turning into a moan when Aubrey’s hand snakes to the front and palms her breast while her head turns to take the other nipple into her mouth, suckling.  

Stacie’s arm buckles and she’s afraid of smothering Aubrey with her boobs but the woman has a hand on her back and seems to be pulling her closer.  

Aubrey drags her teeth over Stacie’s sensitive nipple and her hips twitch immediately, warmth shooting down her body as an “oh fuck” falls from her lips. 

“God, I love these,” Aubrey murmurs when she switches to the other breast and Stacie chuckles even as her eyes flutter closed.  

“Are they your favourite part of me?” Stacie teases, highly aware of the hand making its way down her stomach and flirting with the waistband of her yoga pants.  

“No,” Aubrey says heatedly and Stacie slowly opens her eyes to find Aubrey staring straight at her, waiting for Stacie to make eye contact before slowly dragging the flat of her tongue over Stacie’s nipple.  

“No?” Stacie croaks out. 

Aubrey shakes her head side to side, keeps her tongue in place and when Stacie moans, she grins, lifts her head to close her lips around Stacie’s breast and suck.  

Stacie’s body is flushed with warmth so her eyes snap back to Aubrey’s when she feels Aubrey’s perpetually cold fingers slide under the waistband.  

“Bra but no underwear?” Aubrey tuts, eyebrow arching before latching onto Stacie’s breast again.  

“Comfort,” Stacie manages in a tight voice.  

Aubrey hums and the sensations make her arms tremble again. “Back to the other thing,” Stacie says in a rush of jumbled words.  

“Hm?” 

“What’s your favourite part of me if not my boobs?” Stacie asks, legs widening slightly to give Aubrey more space, the woman’s fingers calmly resting on her pubic bone and seemingly not making any attempt to move lower.  

Aubrey releases her breast with a pop, licking her lips in a way that makes Stacie desperately want to kiss her.  

Stacie drags her eyes away from Aubrey’s lips to meet her eyes, the dark twinkle there promising, especially when Stacie feels her flex her fingers before moving them lower, cupping Stacie and dipping a figure into moisture.  

“Aubrey?”  

Aubrey watches her closely as she drags her wet fingers up and circles Stacie’s clit, smiling when Stacie moans.  

“Your brain,” she finally says as she picks up a rhythm and Stacie’s eyelashes flutter but a wide grin breaks out over her face.  

“Bullshit,” she says, voice twisting into a strangled moan when Aubrey pinches her clit.  

“Nope,” Aubrey teases, working her fingers firmly over Stacie, not giving the woman a chance to catch her breath and deciding to end the conversation by burying her face in Stacie’s chest again, head turning to flick her tongue at a pert nipple.  

“Fuck,” Stacie breathes, hips rolling against Aubrey’s hand of their own accord.  

Aubrey builds her up easily and Stacie’s head hangs low, hair curtaining around her face as she tries to keep breathing while pleasure shoots through her body but then Aubrey’s movements slow and Stacie’s whine of protest is involuntary.  

Aubrey’s free hand trails down Stacie’s side and pats at the fabric. 

“Take these off,” Aubrey says and Stacie’s not sure she trusts her legs at the moment but a glance down at Aubrey’s face reveals the promise there and she reluctantly lets Aubrey pull back her hand so she can stand up next to the couch.  

While she shimmies out of her yoga pants, Aubrey squirms lower so she’s lying completely flat on the couch and Stacie doesn’t notice her staring until Aubrey runs a finger down along her bare hip.  

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispers and Stacie knows what Aubrey wants but she can’t not respond to that she bends over and kisses Aubrey firmly, hand cupping her jaw to tilt her head towards her and Aubrey happily kisses her back, fingers curling around the back of Stacie’s neck.  

“You sure your favourite part of me is my brain?” Stacie murmurs against her lips and Aubrey laughs, shoves her away.  

“Shut up and strip,” she orders and Stacie shoots her an over-the-top wink but complies, finally stepping out of the stretchy fabric.  

“You’re still dressed,” Stacie tries to point out but Aubrey pays her no mind, hand wrapping around Stacie’s knee and urging her closer.  

“C’mere,” Aubrey mumbles, guiding Stacie over her so she has a knee on either side of Aubrey’s head, fingers dragging up her side to hold Stacie’s hips in place as Aubrey squirms into place, settling comfortably before yanking Stacie’s hips down.  

Aubrey wastes no time, tongue dragging through her folds and flicking at her clit and Stacie’s resulting moan is loud. She smiles when she feels Stacie get wetter against her tongue, looking up the length of Stacie’s body and loving the way Stacie’s face twists with pleasure, mouth open and panting as Aubrey alternates sucking and licking.  

Aubrey moves lower then, tongue swirling around before pushing into Stacie and the twitch in her legs is unmistakeable, clenching around Aubrey’s head before remembering that doing so limits movement and Aubrey can feel the effort it takes for Stacie to relax her legs as she fucks her with her tongue.  

Unable to resist, and trusting that Stacie won’t collapse against her, she moves a hand away from the woman’s hips and lower, under the guise of helping Stacie stay in place but her hand keeps going, thumb bumping her nose before finding Stacie’s clit and dragging slowly across.  

Aubrey revels in the reaction she gets, both verbally and physically but then she has to reluctantly pull her hand away as quickly as she’s moved it down when Stacie collapses forward, barely catching herself on the arm of the couch before crashing into it, head hanging low as a continuous mix of whimpers and moans falls from her lips.  

Aubrey doesn’t mind the change in angle, shifts so she has the same access as before and keeps going, heartily lapping at Stacie, enjoying herself.  

Stacie’s legs twitch when Aubrey grabs her ass to hold her still and she’s so close and it’s as if Aubrey’s pulling her even closer because she can feel everything and she has the stray thought of how Aubrey’s even managing to breathe with her whole face pressed so firmly against Stacie.  

She quickly becomes distracted again when Aubrey sucks, eyes pressed firmly shut as she feels the build up in her core and then Aubrey moans and it’s the reminder that Aubrey’s enjoying this as much as she is that finally pushes Stacie over the edge, waves of pleasure rolling through her, guided along by Aubrey’s refusal to stop lapping at her as she comes, mouth still working insistently and Stacie’s whole body is shaking with the force of her orgasm.  

Aubrey smiles and slows down when she hears Stacie moan her name, the sound strangled, a plea, so she relaxes her grip on Stacie, not moving her hands away from her ass just yet as she pulls her mouth away, peppering wet kisses down along Stacie’s shuddering right thigh.  

Stacie somehow manages to sit up, hands raking through her hair to keep the strands away from her face as she looks down at Aubrey, can’t see her mouth but knows there’s a satisfied grin there.  

“Good?” Aubrey murmurs, a teasing twinkle in her eyes.  

“So good, baby.”  

Aubrey finally lets go of her and Stacie slowly, with difficulty, shifts lower to straddle Aubrey’s stomach.  

Aubrey sees her eyes flash darkly and she can only imagine what she looks like, licks her lips to get rid of the lingering moisture but quickly realising that’s not going to be enough.  

Lifting her forearm and dragging it across the lower half of her face is an almost automatic move that she doesn’t stop to think about until she sees Stacie’s lips part and exhale heavily.  

The sight of Aubrey doing that is so uncouth that Stacie feels her body tremble with aftershocks, never still quite getting used to seeing Aubrey lick away lingering wetness, a self-satisfied smirk on her face as she does it, her pride at how hard she’d made Stacie come more than obvious and it’s that, the pure pleasure that Aubrey gets when getting Stacie off, that makes her heart flutter.  

“What?” 

Stacie shakes her head and bends down to take Aubrey’s lips in a slow, deep kiss. Aubrey pushes up against her lips to kiss her back more firmly and Stacie slides down into her lap so Aubrey can sit up.  

She trails her hand down from Aubrey’s neck, nails raking along her neck and eliciting a shiver before dragging lower and Stacie breaks away with a soft laugh when her fingers brush against Aubrey’s shirt, wet from where Stacie had been straddling her.  

“Oh no what a shame,” Stacie says dryly and Aubrey tilts her head quizzically. “I should get you out of these wet clothes.”  

She inches the shirt up and Aubrey laughs at Stacie’s droll, faux-concerned tone and lifts her arms to let Stacie pull the garment over her head.  

“You faker,” Aubrey tuts and Stacie sits back, holds Aubrey’s shirt against her chest with an over exaggerated gasp.  

“Me? Fake it? I’d never,” she drawls and Aubrey rolls her eyes but her lips twitch in a fond smile.  

“Your concern is fake,” Aubrey explains, runs a hand through her unruly hair to get it out of her face. “Just say you want to get me naked because you don’t like being one-upped in orgasm count.”  

“I do just want to get you naked,” Stacie says, pressing a hard kiss to Aubrey’s lips and moving off her lap, fingers hooking into Aubrey’s leggings and yanking them down her hips before Aubrey even has a chance to help. “And I just want to return the favour.”  

Aubrey hums in disbelief, giggling and jerking back her foot when Stacie tickles the bottom. “Sure.”  

“What can I say, your competitiveness has rubbed off on me,” Stacie says, grabbing Aubrey’s ankle and holding her leg in place to finally tug the leggings down her calves and over her feet, tossing the garment onto the pile of clothes. “Amongst other… things,” Stacie adds with a lascivious wink, hand trailing up the inside of Aubrey’s leg and Aubrey tries her hardest not to react but when Stacie presses her lips to Aubrey’s hipbone, Aubrey can’t help herself and sighs, head falling back against the arm of the couch.  

Stacie slowly makes her way up Aubrey’s body, kissing along the way until she reaches Aubrey’s smiling lips, pecks at her mouth once before pulling away and hovering over her, waiting for her to open her eyes.  

“Incorrigible,” Aubrey says, finally blinking open her eyes and smiling at the bright green eyes watching her.  

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Stacie whispers before dipping her head and kissing Aubrey again. 

“That’s true,” Aubrey murmurs between kisses, wrapping an arm around Stacie’s neck and pulling her closer, the lazy pace of their kisses maddening.  

Stacie feels more than hears Aubrey say “I love you” and she smiles, runs her fingers through Aubrey’s hair to cradle the back of her head as she pulls away enough to meet her eyes again. “Good.”  

Aubrey smiles coyly, her question clear.  

“Because I love you too.”  

“Good,” Aubrey challenges, eyes flashing dangerously as she lifts her head to catch Stacie’s lips in a heated kiss.  

Stacie kisses her back but not for long, hand pressing against Aubrey’s sternum and almost shoving her back down against the couch before moving her lips to the soft skin of Aubrey’s neck, scraping her teeth there and moving lower.  

“Now, be a good girl and lay still.”  

 


	6. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sickeningly sweet, so be warned

When she comes back later that morning, she’s not surprised to find Stacie still fast asleep. 

She’s laying on her front, legs tangled in sheets and her face pressed into Aubrey’s pillow and Aubrey has the stray thought that wonders how Stacie’s even managing to breathe. 

Aubrey pauses, takes a moment to take in the sight of all of Stacie’s gloriously naked skin, still tan from the few days they spent at the beach the week before. 

Stacie shifts, sighs, and Aubrey spurs into motion, stripping off her clothes so she’s naked again and then moving closer, crawling onto the bed. 

She trails her fingers up Stacie’s curved spine, lips following the path as she presses herself against Stacie’s back, fingers moving around her hip and to the front so she can splay them wide across Stacie’s stomach, fingers tapping out a soft rhythm to rouse Stacie but she just sighs and buries her face deeper into the pillow. 

“Stacie...” Aubrey coos lowly, pressing a kiss to the skin just below Stacie’s ear. “Wake up, my love.”

There’s no reaction from the brunette and Aubrey smiles as she curls her fingers, nails raking along skin and she can feel Stacie’s muscles jump under her hand, sees how Stacie’s fingers twitch where they’re curled into the pillow under her head. 

“Stacie...” Aubrey whispers again, her fingers moving lower, sliding between Stacie’s legs, not applying pressure just yet but just lazily stroking back and forth. 

“You wouldn’t want to waste your day away, would you?” Aubrey taunts, melodic voice carrying straight into Stacie’s ear and because she’s pressed against Stacie’s back, she can feel the woman shiver. 

Aubrey doesn’t say anything else as she dips her middle finger into Stacie, finds her still wet from earlier, before slowly circling her clit. 

She peppers butterfly kisses along Stacie’s neck and it must be the combination of touches that finally pulls Stacie from her slumber because she lets out a small moan and twists her head and Aubrey can see the corner of her smile. 

Before Stacie can speak, Aubrey adds a few fingers and presses them firmly against Stacie’s clit, revelling in the needy whimper that falls from Stacie’s lips. 

Stacie shifts her hips, legs widening just a fraction more to give Aubrey more space even though she doesn’t need it but she takes the hint, sliding her hand lower, making sure to dig her palm against Stacie as her fingers flirt with Stacie’s opening, circling but not giving her what she wants. 

Stacie lifts her hips off the bed to push back against Aubrey with a soft whine and Aubrey relents, pushing two fingers into Stacie and pumping lazily in and out. 

Stacie moans, turning her face back into her pillow to hide her ragged breathing and Aubrey just keeps moving her hand as she kisses along Stacie’s shoulder. 

Stacie’s hips roll in time with Aubrey’s hand and Aubrey takes advantage of it, twisting her fingers and hand and waiting for Stacie to thrust down, smiling in satisfaction when Stacie gasps at the new angle and at her thumb suddenly catching on her clit. 

Stacie’s hand reaches behind her for any kind of contact, fingers curling around Aubrey’s hip and tightening and Aubrey doesn’t need the hint because she knows her wife well enough to know she’s close. 

Stacie’s body is warm and her eyes are shut, lashes fluttering occasionally, and Aubrey can feel how much wetter she’s getting by the second, her fingers slick with moisture and the sound of her fucking Stacie loud in the quiet of the morning. 

Stacie moans again, overwhelmed by pleasure and of Aubrey surrounding her. She tries to hide her face in the pillow before realising that sometime after Aubrey had left, she’d grabbed her pillow and used that instead of her own and the smell of Aubrey’s conditioner and the feeling of her on top of Stacie is almost too much. 

Aubrey curls her fingers, find the perfect spot and Stacie keens so she does it again and again and it’s all too much and Stacie squeezes her eyes shut as she comes, the heat rolling over her in waves as Aubrey keeps her fingers moving, thumb circling her clit tightly and Stacie moans brokenly, the sound stuttering out as her body arches and shakes. 

Aubrey doesn’t stop moving her fingers until the last of Stacie’s tremors calm and she feels Stacie relax against the mattress. 

She slips her fingers out of Stacie who whines but doesn’t make any attempt to halt her movements so Aubrey pulls her fingers back.

“Good morning,” Aubrey whispers into Stacie’s ear, voice playful as she drags her wet fingers up Stacie’s side before shifting away to lick at the trail. “Again.”

“Hmm,” Stacie hums, taking advantage of Aubrey’s full weight no longer pressing her into the bed to shift onto her side. “What a wake up.”

“Consider it an apology for having to leave you early this morning,” Aubrey says, smiling when she finally sees Stacie’s calm green eyes. 

“So this is how you’ll apologise to me forever?” Stacie teases, gaze flickering down to Aubrey’s neck and chest. 

“Maybe,” Aubrey says coyly and she patiently waits until Stacie drags her gaze back up to meet Aubrey’s eyes. 

Stacie curls a hand around Aubrey’s hip to keep her in place while she squirms onto her back and Aubrey takes the hint, shifting higher and letting Stacie tug her down flush against her body. 

Stacie knocks Aubrey’s legs apart with her foot to press a thigh up between Aubrey’s, smiling dangerously when Aubrey slides against her and she bites her lip as her eyes flutter closed. 

“Good morning,” Stacie whispers and Aubrey reluctantly opens her eyes to meet Stacie’s, faltering at the loving look she finds there. 

“Hi,” Aubrey replies and Stacie threads her fingers in blonde hair to urge Aubrey down, their lips meeting and trading slow kisses. 

“How was breakfast?” 

“Nice,” Aubrey answers between kisses. “Chloe says hi.”

“Did she bring the twins?” 

“No.” Stacie just hums in response. “But we’re invited to dinner tomorrow.”

“Awesome,” Stacie says and Aubrey pulls away enough to shoot her a warm smile. 

“Are you going to stay in bed all day?” Aubrey taunts gently, dipping her head to kiss along Stacie’s jaw. 

“If we stay exactly like this I might.”

“Hmm,” Aubrey hums, the sound conveying bad news. “I thought we were going shopping today?” 

Stacie groans in discontent. “You’re right.”

“We don’t have to,” Aubrey tries but Stacie shakes her head, tugs Aubrey closer to kiss her again. 

“We do, I need new boots.” 

“We don’t have to go right now,” Aubrey says and Stacie pulls away with a slowly growing smile when Aubrey turns her head and tries to stifle a yawn. 

“Definitely not,” Stacie says, wraps an arm around Aubrey’s middle and tucks her into her side, Aubrey already nuzzling her face into the crook of Stacie’s neck. “This is my favourite way of wasting the day away, just fyi.” 

Aubrey smiles against her skin and Stacie quickly presses her lips to Aubrey’s temple. 

“Cheeseball.” 

“You love it.” 

“And you,” Aubrey adds. 

Stacie grins and tightens the arm around Aubrey, eyes fluttering closed. “Ditto, babe.” 

 


	7. Packing

The party is in full swing, band playing a lovely jazz song that Aubrey’s not familiar with when she feels Stacie step up behind her. 

She smiles but doesn’t turn around, waits for Stacie to wrap her arms around her and frowns when that doesn’t happen. 

Stacie sweeps some of her hair over her shoulder, lips brushing against her ear as she whispers, “You look nice.” 

“So do you,” Aubrey says but Stacie just tuts disapprovingly. “What?” 

“You haven’t even seen what I’m wearing.” 

Aubrey rolls her eyes and turns around, expression falling. “What is this?” 

“A dress.” Stacie grins cheekily and Aubrey rolls her eyes again. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” 

“Nothing,” Aubrey quickly says, turning back around to hide her pout. “It’s just not what you laid out this morning.” 

Finally understanding Aubrey’s specific objection, Stacie laughs softly, hands running up and down the blonde’s arms. “I’m sorry there’s less leg on display,” she whispers. 

Aubrey tries to fight off a smile but she fails miserably and Stacie doesn’t need to look at her face to know it. 

“Everything go okay picking up Jessica and Ashley?” 

“Yup,” Stacie says simply as they sway together to the music. 

Aubrey tries to push back against Stacie but the hands on her hips prevent her from doing so and she frowns in response, confused by the reason Stacie’s keeping her away. It’s unusual for them, for Stacie not to immediately close the distance between them and all Aubrey wants is for their bodies to be pressed flush together while they dance, so when Stacie’s distracted by someone saying hi to her, Aubrey fights back against the grip and pushes backwards, closing the gap between them and pressing her ass against Stacie’s hips. 

She grinds down and Stacie’s gasp is loud, head snapping back to her but then Aubrey feels a bulge where there should be none and realisation burns through her like wildfire, skin hot and cold at the same time as she freezes on the spot. 

She can feel all warmth drain from her body and pool low in her belly and she has to swallow thickly not to choke on her own breath. 

They’re still on the dance floor though and she can’t remain frozen while trying to cobble together her lost composure so Stacie tightens her fingers on Aubrey’s hips and keeps them moving, bodies swaying slowly together as if nothing’s happened. 

Aubrey shivers when Stacie’s fingers splay wide over her stomach and she’s pressed even firmer against Stacie, the bulge unmistakably pressing against her ass now. She twitches with every movement, every brush of it against her and she’s not sure how she hasn’t completely melted into a puddle of want. 

“Breathe, baby,” Stacie whispers into her ear. 

“What are you doing?” Aubrey asks, voice cracking and Stacie moans softly in her ear at that. 

“It was supposed to be a surprise for later.”

Aubrey makes a strangled sound from the back of her throat and Stacie chuckles lowly. 

“Like, later later when people were a little more drunk and wouldn’t notice us missing.”

Aubrey’s mouth drops open in surprise and with a flash of a move she twists to face Stacie, their rhythm never faltering and still pressed tightly together. Aubrey takes advantage of the new angle and pushes her leg between Stacie’s, thigh coming up and the tall woman shivers. 

“That’s why you’re wearing a different dress,” Aubrey breathes. 

Stacie turns her face into Aubrey’s hair to hide her grin, lips brushing against the shell of Aubrey’s ear. 

“The other one made it too obvious.”

“You planned this.”

“Well yeah there’s a harness and strapon involved so it’s not like it happened by accident,” Stacie teases with a breathy chuckle and Aubrey’s skin erupts in goosebumps at the confirmation. 

“You planned to fuck me at our friend’s engagement party?” Aubrey asks, voice dangerously close to a whimper. 

“Yes.”

Aubrey definitely whimpers then and Stacie quickly quiets her with her a kiss. 

Aubrey kisses her back with determination and hunger and Stacie’s slowly starting to lose her self-control, hand on the small of Aubrey’s back drifting dangerously low and definitely not appropriate for the current crowd. 

“It’s a little early but we can go now,” Stacie suggests and Aubrey’s eyes flash darkly, a quick sharp nod enough for Stacie to draw her hand down the back of Aubrey’s arm, nails raking across skin, before slipping her hand into Aubrey’s. 

Aubrey squeezes her hand tightly, but just as Stacie turns to go, Cynthia Rose’s fiancée Emmanuelle taps Stacie’s free shoulder. 

“Stacie, you’re almost up,” she says and Stacie feels so disappointed by the interruption that she can’t even appreciate the way Emma says her name with her usual cute French accent. 

She’s also confused, lust-dazed, as Aubrey likes to say, so all she has to say is a soft, “What?” 

“The speeches?” Emmanuelle says with a curious tilt of her head. “You are going first. Did Cynthia Rose not inform you?” 

“Oh, right. Yes!” Stacie recovers when the information quickly pushes to the forefront of her brain. “Is that right now?” 

“In a few minutes, yes.” 

“Okay, uhm, I’ll be right there.” 

Emmanuelle smiles and nods, leaving them and Stacie slowly turns back to Aubrey, apologetic look on her face that is no match for Aubrey’s unhappy, and very deep, pout. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” 

“You’re the worst,” she says petulantly but Stacie wraps her arms around her and Aubrey can’t stay mad for long, sinking into Stacie’s embrace far too quickly for her liking and sighing in response to the soft kisses to her cheek. “Go give your stupid speech.” 

Stacie nuzzles her cheek with her nose. “I love you so much.” 

Stacie can’t help that whispering drops her voice a few octaves and Aubrey shivers at the low tone, whimpering softly, impatiently as she bites the corner of her lower lip.  Aubrey’s mouth moves closer, barely brush against Stacie’s before—

“Stacie!” 

They jerk apart and Stacie shoots her another apologetic look as she steps towards the band, lead singer holding out a microphone for her. 

“I’m sorry,” she mouths but Aubrey just glares at her in response, pressing a hand to her neck to cool herself down a little bit. 

Aubrey watches Stacie as she gives the speech, a swell of pride filling her chest as she makes it past the part in French — the part she’d been incredibly worried about butchering — without a single mistake. When Stacie’s done, three more speeches follow and the emcee doesn’t let her leave the stage. 

Aubrey waits for eye contact from her wife and once their gazes meet, she shoots Stacie a quick wink and makes sure the woman is watching as she pointedly drops her gaze to Stacie’s crotch before slinking out of the main ballroom where the party is being held. 

Once free, Stacie almost sprints off the stage, not even stopping to give Cynthia Rose and Emmanuelle a hug as she stalks into the foyer. A quick detour to the bathrooms eliminates that option and she finds herself wandering the halls of the large estate, finally stopping and smiling once she finds a heavy door slightly ajar. 

“Aubrey?” she calls out softly, as an excuse in case she stumbles upon somebody in the space where she is definitely _not_ supposed to be.

“Come in,” Aubrey calls back, sotto voice and Stacie takes the invitation, stepping into the room. 

She smiles at the sight of the blonde staring at the wall of books, her back to the door and Stacie as she takes in the impressive size of the mansion library. 

“Mrs. Aubrey Posen,” Stacie taunts in a low voice. “What are you doing in here?” 

Aubrey twists her upper body, throws Stacie a coy smile over her shoulder. “I’m waiting for my wife.” 

“That so?” Stacie moves closer, stopping just before reaching Aubrey. 

“Mhm-hm,” Aubrey hums, unfolding her arms to reach out and touch the spine of an old-looking book. “I think she might have something for me.” 

“Really?” Aubrey nods. “Well then I hope she won’t mind if I keep you company until she comes to give you what you need.” 

“I don’t know how much I need it,” Aubrey flirts and she can’t contain her small smirk when she turns around. 

“No?” Stacie plays along, raising her eyebrows in disbelief as she takes a step forward. 

Aubrey’s smile widens and she takes a step back, spine pressed against the frame of one of the floor-to-ceiling bookcases. “I don’t know how much I need it but I do want it.” 

“Oh, I think you need it,” Stacie says as she takes another step forward, into Aubrey’s space and her hands hover over the woman’s hips, close enough to give off warmth but not touching as she ducks her head to barely brush her lips against the corner of Aubrey’s jaw. “Yes, you definitely need it.” 

The whispered voice breaks Aubrey and she shudders, head falling back against the heavy wood with a needy whine. 

“Stacie…” 

“What’s the magic word?” Stacie asks even though every part of her aches to touch Aubrey. 

“Please,” Aubrey says immediately and Stacie gives in, pressing the length of her body against Aubrey’s as she kisses Aubrey firmly, tongue sweeping across her lips and Aubrey happily grants her access with a strangled gasp of breath. 

“Is this what you want?” Stacie says in a low voice before rolling her body against Aubrey’s, making sure every inch of her, including her extra package, presses against her and Aubrey actually trembles. 

“Yes.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes!” Aubrey says impatiently. 

Stacie loves teasing her though, so she says, “This?” and cups her hand over the bulge. 

Aubrey’s eyes flicker down, mouth dropping open to exhale sharply as she nods. “Y—” 

Stacie kisses her before she can get the rest out and Aubrey’s word turns into a loud moan as her hands scratch at Stacie’s back to pull her closer, loving the feeling of the woman’s body pressing her against the firm wood. 

“I don’t have lube,” Stacie admits and a flicker of confusion crosses Aubrey’s face, replaced by a slack jaw and a soft, strangled “oh,” when Stacie drops to her knees in front of Aubrey. 

She can’t look down, doesn’t trust her legs to keep her upright when Stacie’s lips trail over her lower abdomen, right on the seam of her underwear. Her teeth tug at the silk and Aubrey can feel herself grow wetter as Stacie tugs down the fabric with only her teeth, her hands busy holding up Aubrey’s skirt. 

Stacie’s excuse is flimsy because Aubrey knows she doesn’t need what’s about to happen to be ready for her but she’s not an idiot so she’s not going to say that and risk Stacie skipping this step. 

Maneuvering the underwear down her thighs is the hardest part and Stacie lets gravity do the rest and Aubrey hastily steps out of the fabric. Stacie lets go of her skirt, giggling softly against Aubrey’s pubic bone when the material falls over her head and conceals her from vision as her hands shift to Aubrey’s knees and urge them apart. 

Stacie nudges her nose between Aubrey’s folds, takes an exploratory lick and Aubrey trembles. She pulls away and that draws a whimper but then Stacie breathes in deeply through her nose and Aubrey definitely thinks she’s going to collapse. 

“Aubrey you smell so good.”

She opens her mouth, the polite part of her that Stacie loves teasing making an appearance and she’s about to say “Thank you” but then Stacie’s mouth is on her and all that escapes is a high-pitched whine, her head falling back and knocking a few books backwards. 

An arm curls around her thigh, spreads her wider and then Stacie fucks her with her tongue, and Aubrey sees stars. 

“Stacie— _fuck_ ,”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Stacie teases, only lifting her head long enough to say the words before dragging her tongue through Aubrey’s wetness again and spreading it all over. 

Aubrey nods urgently before remembering that Stacie can’t see her with the skirt over her head. She’s about to speak when there are voices outside and they both freeze. 

“Did you lock the door?” Aubrey asks, panic heavily colouring her tone. 

“I think so.”

“You _think_ so? That’s a yes or no question, Stacie!” Aubrey whines, then trembles as Stacie drags her teeth over her before pulling away. 

Aubrey whimpers at the loss of warmth, Stacie stepping away from her to double check that the door’s been locked. 

Stacie rattles the locked door just to make sure it can’t be forced open and at that confirmation, her smirk grows. She turns to face Aubrey and even after nine years together, Aubrey’s not immune to that promising glint in her eyes as she stalks closer and Aubrey feels trapped in the best way, skin flushing when Stacie flicks up the skirt of her dress and keeps her gaze on Aubrey as she untucks the dildo from the harness, settling it in its place. 

Aubrey bites down on her lower lip when Stacie wipes at her still wet mouth, gathers the moisture there before reaching down to spread it over the deep purple dildo, stroking it as she moves closer. 

It’s not enough, Aubrey knows that, and she’s not sure when she started pressing her thighs together but it’s an effort to relax, and as soon as she manages it she slides a hand between her legs, fingers dipping into the wetness there. 

Stacie’s eyes flash darkly as she follows the movement, her own hand faltering as she shivers at the sight of Aubrey’s hand between her legs. 

She finally closes the last of the distance between them, hand curling around the back of Aubrey’s neck and yanking her closer, their lips crashing together in a filthy kiss. 

Stacie feels the harness tug at her hips before Aubrey’s fingers bump against her own and she rips away with a gasp to look down, almost collapsing against Aubrey when she sees glistening fingers stroking the purple dick, back and forth, easily spreading her own wetness over it. 

“Fuck, Aubrey,” Stacie moans, her lips moving to Aubrey’s neck as she pants, Aubrey’s slow strokes pressing the insert against her and Stacie feels herself losing control of the situation. 

Aubrey twists her head and seeks out Stacie’s lips and she could never refuse her wife so despite her eyelids struggling to stay open and the overwhelming urge to bury her face in Aubrey’s neck, she kisses her, lets Aubrey push her tongue into her mouth to deepen it, hand and tongue moving in sync. 

“Stacie?” 

“Hm?”

“Are you going to fuck me?” 

Aubrey smirks when she can feel the effect of her crass words on Stacie, the shudder and small moan so satisfying but then Stacie pulls away, eyes flashing darkly as she pauses to look over Aubrey.

“That’s the plan,” she husks and then her lips are on Aubrey’s again but this time, she’s the one in control and Aubrey moans when Stacie bites down on her lower lip, tugs at it with her teeth. 

Her hand knocks Aubrey’s away, curls around her wrist and brings it up over her head. She reaches for Aubrey’s other hand with its tight grip on the corner of one of the bookcases and loosens it, lifting it to join the other hand and she shifts her grip so she can hold both wrists up with just one hand, her other hand free to roam. 

She drags her lips down Aubrey’s neck while her nails rake down the back of Aubrey’s thigh. She bites down on Aubrey’s pulse point while her fingers rake down Aubrey’s bra-clad chest, where she knows there’s a hardening nipple under two layers of fabric. 

Aubrey cries out softly, head falling back and Stacie nips at the corner of her jaw, waits for the telltale tremble of thighs. 

Her lips brush against the sensitive skin just behind Aubrey’s ear, and purposefully dropping her voice low, she whispers, “Turn around.”

Aubrey whimpers and as soon as Stacie lets go of her wrists, she does as told, twists and draws a moan out of Stacie when she bends forward and juts her ass out eagerly. 

She needs a moment to control herself, to stem the overflow of want and impatient as Aubrey is, she whines and widens her legs. 

“Stacie, _baby_ , please.”

The words spark her back into action, hand dragging up the back of Aubrey’s thigh and taking the bottom of her dress up with it. She bunches the fabric in her hand as she steps closer, fingers positioning the dildo at Aubrey’s entrance and pausing. 

Aubrey whimpers but Stacie just waits, knows her well enough to know what’s about to happen. Aubrey’s impatience wins out, as Stacie had anticipated, and with a needy whimper of Stacie’s name she shifts back, pushes back against Stacie and takes in the dildo slowly. 

Stacie looks down, mesmerised at the sight of Aubrey spreading for her before she can’t take it anymore, her legs burning with the effort of keeping them still so with her grip on Aubrey’s dress and her hand now curled around the blonde’s hip, she surges forward, pushing all the way in with one smooth move and Aubrey’s scream is muffled against her forearm. 

Stacie pauses to let her get used to the stretch but Aubrey’s not having it. 

“Stacie—fuck. Fuck me, please,” she stutters out and it’s nothing if not confirmation so Stacie slowly slides out again before snapping her hips back and Aubrey jerks forward with the movement, another cry falling from her lips. 

“Yes...” she manages weakly and Stacie repeats the move again and again, slow out, hard in and she settles on a rhythm that has Aubrey crying out, forehead pressed against a bookshelf as she holds on for dear life while Stacie fucks her. 

The combination of Aubrey’s sharp little gasps and the dildo pressing against her is driving Stacie wild and her rhythm grows frantic, and she lets go of Aubrey’s dress to reach around but on her next thrust Aubrey shoots up and Stacie almost loses her balance, the space between their bodies and the bookcase growing too big and she pushes forward without thinking, concern growing when she hears Aubrey’s skin smack against the dark wood, her own hand coming up to hold onto a shelf to keep them balanced. 

“You okay?” She asks urgently, slowing but Aubrey’s hips keep moving against her. 

“Don’t you dare stop, Stacie,” Aubrey growls and heat shoots down Stacie’s spine, her hands moving to grip Aubrey’s thighs and holds them still while she pounds into her. 

Stacie’s lips find the back of Aubrey’s neck and she’s too deep down her spiral to do anything but press them there but Aubrey still shudders. 

She reaches for Stacie’s hand, pulls it away from her hip and tangles their fingers and Stacie warms at the tender gesture before that feeling is replaced by pure need when Aubrey brings their joined hands between her legs, implicit instruction clear. 

Aubrey untangles their fingers and Stacie uses the newly acquired freedom to explore. Aubrey’s whine of discontent doesn’t deter Stacie, just makes her next thrust firmer and Aubrey trembles at the reminder of who’s in charge here. 

“Baby please,” Aubrey begs and her voice, twangy and low, does things to Stacie and she can’t stop her body from reacting, her fingers finding Aubrey’s clit and swirling around it teasingly. 

“Fuck,” Aubrey gasps, hips tilting into Stacie for more anything and on the next thrust, Stacie brushes her middle finger over her clit and Aubrey almost collapses against the bookcase. 

“More?” Stacie asks even though she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. 

“Mhm-hm,” Aubrey whimpers with a nod, skin glistening with sweat and the lack of words make Stacie grin. 

She can feel her own orgasm building, the steady pressure of the insert against her clit driving her slowly insane but she’s too focused on Aubrey to notice, too determined to give her a mind-blowing orgasm. 

She uses two fingers then, her index and middle, and doesn’t move them around but just presses firmly against Aubrey’s clit as she snaps her hips against Aubrey’s. 

Aubrey hums, body shaking. “Close,” she gasps. 

Stacie has the stray thought that wonders how people outside can’t hear them, the sound of their skin smacking together loud in her ears. 

Aubrey’s perfect updo is already completely ruined, so Stacie doesn’t feel bad about letting go of her hip to bury her fingers in blonde locks. 

She tugs lightly on Aubrey’s hair while her fingers press firmer against her clit and that, combined with a sharp thrust and Stacie biting down on her shoulder is all it takes, the sensory overload getting to her and she cries out, body stuttering as pleasure waves over her like a tide, constant and she presses her eyes closed with the force of it. 

Stacie keeps moving, pushing her through the climax and Aubrey’s body jerks in reaction, enough to set her off too, her neglected pleasure rushing to the forefront of her brain as she collapses against Aubrey’s back, fingers twitching, loosening and tightening in a rapid pace as she muffles her scream in Aubrey’s neck. 

Aubrey’s arms are trembling where she holds onto the bookcase, her legs feeling like jelly. 

“Oh my god,” Aubrey breathes when they slow to a stop, Stacie’s familiar weight keeping her anchored to the bookcase. “Holy fuck.”

Aubrey whines, shimmies her hips and Stacie’s hands fly to stop the movement. 

“Don’t—don’t do that,” she gasps, the insert firm against her oversensitive skin and Aubrey’s giggles don’t help. 

“Sorry,” she apologises but there’s no remorse in her voice. “I just want to kiss you.”

Stacie slowly lets go of Aubrey’s hips and steps back and Aubrey shakes with her own aftershock when Stacie slips out of her, a long moan falling from her lips when she feels the wet member slide against her thighs. 

Stacie flips her and their dresses fall into place, concealing their dirty actions as Aubrey curls a hand behind Stacie’s neck to pull her closer and into a languid kiss. Stacie’s hand is firm on her back and the close embrace makes Aubrey tremble and melt against her as they trade kisses. 

“You good?” Stacie asks, smiling against Aubrey’s lips. 

“I’m very good.” 

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Stacie murmurs but that makes Aubrey rip away from her with a frown. 

“What?” 

“What, what?” 

“What do you mean happy anniversary? Our anniversary’s in September,” Aubrey says and Stacie can’t help her growing smile as she pulls Aubrey close again, hands smoothing down the swell of her butt over her dress and then flirting with the hem of the garment. 

“I’m not talking about _that_ anniversary,” Stacie whispers against her lips. 

Aubrey’s brow twitches even as she clasps her hands behind Stacie’s body, resting them against the small of her back. She tries to think back, all the way to the start of their relationship, trying to remember what anniversary Stacie could possibly be talking about. 

Stacie watches her and patiently waits, a mysterious smile on her face. She tries to hide her amusement, biting down on her lips as she watches the cogs in Aubrey’s brain turn. 

Sure enough, the blonde meets her eyes, her lips pursed to fight off a smile that Stacie can’t help but engage with, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Aubrey’s lips. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Aubrey mumbles in the minuscule space between them. “You’re celebrating _that_ anniversary?” 

“Can you believe you married me?” Stacie asks, but she doesn’t refute the accusation. 

“I love that I married you,” Aubrey flirts, pulls Stacie closer to her. “Are you gonna start celebrating all of our… _special_ anniversaries?” 

“I could be persuaded to,” Stacie says. 

“I like the idea of celebrating all our sex milestones,” Aubrey muses, pulling away coyly. 

Stacie pauses at Aubrey’s words, head dropping back to glance up at the heavens as she lets out a low, drawn-out “Yes!” 

Aubrey laughs softly at that, ducks her head to press her lips against Stacie’s throat. “We should probably go back to the party.” 

“No,” Stacie whines, elated expression falling into a pout. “Can you even walk?” 

“I’ll hold onto you,” Aubrey gives and that finally makes Stacie smile again and lean in for another languid kiss. 

“Quick pit stop in the bathroom to clean up?” Stacie murmurs against her lips. 

“Hm, yes,” Aubrey says. They keep kissing as Stacie carefully leads them to the door and Aubrey finally breaks away with a guilty chuckle when Stacie has to turn to unlock the door. 

Stacie twists away from Aubrey as she opens the door, ready to turn back for a final kiss when she bumps into Cynthia Rose whose hand hovers in the air between them as if she’d just been about to turn the doorknob. 

Aubrey comes crashing into Stacie’s back with a soft laugh that dies on her lips when she lifts her head and sees Cynthia Rose. 

“Oh, hi,” Aubrey says but when Cynthia Rose turns to her with a scrutinising look, she ducks her head to hide her blushing сheeks between Stacie’s shoulder blades, an indecent chuckle falling from her lips. 

“Hey, CR, what’s up?” Stacie asks, arm reaching behind her to pinch any part of Aubrey she can reach to urge her to stay quiet. Her voice is forcibly light and cheery as she tries to deflect any suspicion Cynthia Rose has as she watches them. 

“What were you two doing in there?” she asks, eyes narrowed. 

“Just talking,” Stacie answers with a single, decisive nod but Cynthia Rose’s frown deepens as her suspicion grows. 

“Aubrey?” Cynthia Rose asks, diverting her attention. 

Aubrey lifts her head, bites down on her lips to hide a guilty smile. 

“Stacie Conrad, you had sex with your wife in my girlfriend’s parents’ house?!” Cynthia Rose hisses. 

Aubrey buries her face against Stacie’s back again with a snort. 

“Technically, this is not a house, it’s a mansion. And! She’s now your fiancée,” Stacie points out. “That’s the whole reason we’re here. To celebrate that.” 

“We should get back to the party,” Aubrey finally contributes, lifting her head and tilting her head to where the sounds of partygoers filter from. 

“We were gonna go to the bathroom,” Stacie tries to tell Cynthia Rose but the woman’s already shaking her head. 

“Oh, nuh-uh,” she says, pointing between the two. “You two are gonna go to separate bathrooms.”

“Cynthia Rose—” Stacie starts to protest. 

“Nope, Aubrey, down the hall. Stace, with me.” 

“You don’t trust me?” Stacie says. 

“I don’t trust you not to secretly escape and go find Aubrey in a bathroom,” Cynthia Rose throws back. 

Aubrey giggles, but doesn’t refute Cynthia Rose’s words. With a tug on Stacie’s hand she urges the woman back, kisses her quickly, deeply, before stepping away. “Bye.” 

“Bye,” Stacie says with a lopsided grin, noticing the way Aubrey’s gaze seems to flicker between her crotch and her cleavage as she walks backwards. “Behave,” she mouths. 

“I love you too,” Aubrey says. 

When Stacie finally drags her eyes away from Aubrey, back to Cynthia Rose, she finds the woman with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“You two, I swear.” 

“What? We didn’t do anything!” Stacie defends. 

“No?” Cynthia Rose asks, disbelief clear.  

“No!” 

“Then why is Aubrey’s underwear on the floor?”  

 


	8. Chapter 8

_‘Omw. Had a horrible day. Please be naked when I come home._ ❤️ _S’_

 

 

“You’re not naked,” Stacie says when her eyes land on Aubrey, her deep frown and pout making her palpable disappointment clear. 

“Not yet,” Aubrey says, reaching out to unzip Stacie’s coat and push it off her shoulders, unwinding the scarf from around Stacie’s neck.  

“Why not?” 

“Because you need to eat first,” Aubrey says softly.  

“I wanna eat you,” Stacie grumbles under her breath and Aubrey laughs loudly as she nudges Stacie in the direction of the kitchen and pushes her down into a chair.  

Stacie sits down without protesting and Aubrey grows even more worried, realising truly how bad of a day Stacie is having as the brunette’s shoulders slump in defeat. Aubrey shifts to move away when Stacie reaches for her and wraps an arm around her waist, tugging Aubrey onto her lap and burying her face in the crook of her neck.  

“Oh, babe,” Aubrey coos softly, lips pressed against her temple as she runs her hand through Stacie’s hair while the brunette sighs deeply. “Eat,” she commands gently and Stacie nods, finally lets go of Aubrey to let her get their food.  

They eat in silence and Aubrey watches her closely, hates seeing the usually bubbly and happy Stacie so downtrodden and her heart breaks. She knows Stacie doesn’t like eating when she’s upset so it’s even more concerning when she slowly eats all of her food without complaining or haggling and as soon as they’re done, Aubrey’s up and taking their plates to the sink.  

With a sigh and heavy limbs, Stacie follows Aubrey into their bedroom when she urges her to, lets Aubrey slowly undress her until she’s naked.  

“Bathroom,” Aubrey commands with a soft smile and Stacie finally reacts, frowns in confusion.  

“What?”  

“Go into the bathroom,” Aubrey repeats patiently.  

Stacie’s frown softens when she sees Aubrey unbutton her jeans and shimmy them down her legs, can’t help but let her eyes trail over Aubrey’s smooth, long legs before making their way back up as Aubrey pulls her sweater up over her head.  

A flicker of a smile ghosts over Stacie’s face and Aubrey’s staring at her intently, coy smile on her face as she reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, watches as Stacie follows the movement closely.  

“Go,” Aubrey instructs with an arched eyebrow as she drops her bra on their bed but Stacie’s just staring at her underwear and the promise held behind the fabric. Aubrey laughs and reaches for Stacie’s shoulders, spinning her and walking her to the bathroom, feels Stacie melt when she sees the bathtub filled with hot water and rose petals.  

“Can you light the candles for me?” Aubrey asks, fingers trailing down Stacie’s spine as she nudges the woman forwards. 

“You’re the best,” Stacie whispers as she nods, reaches for the matches and starts lighting candles as Aubrey turns off the lights.  

Aubrey smiles as she steps around Stacie, the brunette’s eyes trailing down her body hotly when she realises Aubrey’s somehow taken off her underwear without her noticing.  

Aubrey’s smile is welcoming as she steps into the bathtub and settles against the edge, widening her legs just enough to make the invitation clear.  

“Stacie, are you getting in with me?” she drawls when Stacie lights the last of the candles, voice holding amusement and Stacie can’t help but smile at that.  

Stacie nods, reaching up and gathering her hair up into a bun, not missing the way Aubrey’s eyes trail down her body as it arches when Stacie ties her hair in place.  

“I have longer legs,” Stacie protests lightly when she steps closer to the bathtub. “I should get to lean back against the edge.”  

“No,” Aubrey says, already shaking her head. “Get in.”  

Stacie pouts but she still climbs into the bathtub, her mouth unintentionally softening into a smile when she settles back against Aubrey, head falling back against her shoulder as Aubrey wraps her arms around Stacie’s and shifts them to be more comfortable.  

“Do you want to talk about it?” Aubrey asks, her voice hushed, her hot breath washing over Stacie’s neck and collarbone and causing her to shiver even as she twists her head to face Aubrey.  

“No.”  

Aubrey doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even make a sound of protest as she waits her out, nails lazily raking up and down the inside of Stacie’s forearm.  

“The trial isn’t going the way we thought it would,” Stacie mumbles, looking away briefly and Aubrey tightens her arms around her. “One of our patients died today.”  

“I’m so sorry,” Aubrey says as she presses her lips against Stacie’s temple, eyes closing to stay strong for Stacie.  

“I know we were supposed to expect this but…” Stacie whispers and she shivers despite the hot water surrounding them. “He was only 17.”  

“That’s just a kid,” Aubrey breathes against Stacie’s skin and the woman nods, twisting to bury her face in Aubrey’s neck and cry.  

Aubrey knows there’s nothing she can do to stop Stacie’s pain despite how much she wants to, so she just holds her wife, fingers dragging soothingly across her back, her other arm wrapped tightly around Stacie’s waist to anchor her to Aubrey. 

Stacie’s mentioned how much it makes her feel grounded and safe and loved when Aubrey holds her tightly so she does, and she doesn’t let go until well after Stacie’s cries die down into sniffles.  

Aubrey’s fingers are feather light when she moves them up Stacie’s neck and the woman leans back enough to grant Aubrey more access, eyelashes fluttering when Aubrey sweeps a thumb over her cheek, mingling bathwater with her tears but calming all the same, fingertips pressing against the corner of her jaw, urging her head up. Aubrey brushes her lips against her forehead, lingering and Stacie’s next breath comes out with a shudder, her fingers curling around Aubrey’s hip.  

“This is not your fault,” Aubrey says softly but firmly.  

“Hard not to feel that way,” Stacie admits shakily.  

“I know, but I just need you to hear that.”  

“Thank you,” Stacie says with a twitch of her lips, hand sliding up Aubrey’s side and Aubrey knows what she wants so she pulls away slightly, worried eyes tracing every inch of Stacie’s features, eyes like a soft caress.  

Stacie waits, patiently, while Aubrey’s fingers sweep down her neck and across her collarbone before cradling the back of her neck carefully, holding Stacie in place while she leans in.  

Stacie feels an immediate calm settle inside her when Aubrey kisses her slowly and with purpose.  

“I love you,” Aubrey whispers between kisses and Stacie trembles, tears springing to her eyes again but then Aubrey deepens the kiss and she’s pulled from her grief, warmth shooting down her body and settling low in her belly.  

Aubrey drags a moan from Stacie and kisses her even harder, tracing only her index finger down between Stacie’s breasts, making sure Stacie can feel the nail and stops just before the intended destination and this time when Stacie shakes it’s for an entirely different reason.  

Stacie whines into the kiss when Aubrey moves her hand up again, but then fingers are pressing against her side, urging her to shift and Aubrey wraps her arm around Stacie’s middle to prevent her from slipping, loosening her grip once Stacie’s settled with her back flush against Aubrey’s front.  

She tries to keep kissing Aubrey but the angle isn’t ideal and her pout barely has time to form before Aubrey scrapes her teeth along the corner of her jaw and Stacie trembles, slides down in the bath a little.  

“Careful,” Aubrey warns softly, voice low and guttural and Stacie’s nipples are painfully hard she’s so turned on.  

“Aubrey…” Stacie sighs. “Touch me, _please_.”  

“Where?” she asks, rakes her nails down Stacie’s side again and Stacie’s answer dies in her throat.  

“Anywhere,” Stacie she finally manages and Aubrey chuckles lightly, drags her lips down Stacie’s neck, kissing and nipping as she goes. Her teeth gently bite at the crook of Stacie’s neck just as her thumb rolls over Stacie’s nipple and the bedraggled moan that falls from Stacie’s lips at that is like music to her ears.  

Stacie arches into her touch, tries pressing her chest against Aubrey’s hand but she just pulls it away, off Stacie’s skin and the woman falls back with a defeated whimper.  

“Baby…”  

Aubrey smiles against her skin and drops her hand back to her breast, squeezing softly and Stacie makes a low, content sound from the back of her throat so Aubrey does it again and again, shifting each time just enough to trap Stacie’s nipple between her fingers. Before she can do anything else, Stacie desperately reaches for her idle hand and brings it up to her neglected breast, their tangled fingers brushing over her nipple and making her sigh before slipping her hand away. Aubrey gets the message, repeats her motions with that side and before long Stacie’s breaths come in long, stunted exhales and gaspy inhales and Stacie’s skin feels warm to the touch and she’s not sure if that’s because of the bath or because of her.  

“Spread ‘em,” Aubrey commands softly, lips brushing against the shell of Stacie’s ear while she speaks before she punctuates her order with a sweet kiss to her ear.  

Stacie’s legs fall open like second nature, head lolling back against Aubrey’s shoulder when slender fingers move down and slide between her legs.  

Her touches are light, teasing, testing and Stacie reacts to each one, sighing and whimpering and moaning and Aubrey finally relents, sinks two fingers into Stacie and curls them and the woman keens, hips tilting for an easier angle as she shifts.  

“Fuck,” she murmurs when Aubrey slowly starts pumping in and out, twisting her head sideways and pressing her eyes closed tightly as she revels in the feeling of being filled.  

Every thrust drags a sound from Stacie and shoots arousal straight through Aubrey, her brain heady and swirling with purpose as she fucks Stacie with her fingers.  

Aubrey twists her fingers and one of Stacie’s hands flies to her arm, fingers curling around her upper arm and holding it in place, nails digging but Aubrey just smiles at the reaction so she twists her fingers again and Stacie’s fingers tighten on her skin as she shudders.  

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Aubrey taunts before dipping her head and dragging her tongue down Stacie’s neck.  

Her nod is jerky. “I just need—”  

Aubrey digs her palm down and Stacie shoots up with a cry, hands curling around the edge of the bathtub and gripping tightly. Aubrey wants to smile at her reaction but the rush of cold air on her skin stops her, brow furrowing when she shivers.  

She does it again and Stacie’s leg jerks in response, knee knocking against the porcelain of the tub and Aubrey finds herself tugging Stacie back, desperately wanting her heat settled against her to keep her warm.  

Stacie slowly lets herself be urged back, Aubrey’s arm around her waist insistent and she’s barely settled, barely registered Aubrey’s nipples hard against her back when Aubrey presses her palm down again and her whole body twitches. Aubrey’s arm is firmly around her though and she has nowhere to go, the energy escaping her in the form of another loud moan.  

“Don’t think I’ll be done with you after you come,” Aubrey whispers lowly and the promise of more is what finally does her in.  

Aubrey twists her fingers, palm firm and Stacie feels stars explode behind her eyes and low in her belly, liquid heat coursing through her veins as she shakes, a broken and drawn-out moan falling from her lips.  

Aubrey holds her and doesn’t stop moving her fingers but her rhythm slows and when Stacie goes pliant against her, she finally stops, fingers slipping out of Stacie.  

Her chest heaves with her heavy breathing, eyes still squeezed shut and one of her hands still curled around the edge of the tub, arm visibly twitchy and Aubrey smiles, drops a soft kiss to Stacie’s shoulder and lingers, her hands slowly caressing Stacie’s skin, along her trembling arm, up her side, all over and Stacie lets out a long sigh.  

“I love you,” she finally croaks out and Aubrey chuckles softly.  

“I love you too,” she whispers and when Stacie smiles and turns her head, she happily brushes their lips together in a soft kiss.  

Aubrey reaches up to cup her jaw, keeping her head tilted for a good angle and lets her thumb smooth over Stacie’s cheekbone tenderly and the woman pulls away to nuzzle her hand, pressing a quick kiss to her palm and sighing in content.  

“You smell good,” she comments and Aubrey smiles, leans in.  

“So do you,” she whispers, like a secret. Aubrey can see that Stacie wants to counter her words with a smart quip but she refrains, keeps her eyes closed and her smile playful and it speaks to how tired she actually is. “C’mon,” Aubrey urges, shrugging the shoulder Stacie’s heavily leaning on. “Let’s get you to bed.”  

Stacie whines softly at the thought of moving and Aubrey kisses her cheek as she squirms to sit up a little.  

“Fine, stay put,” Aubrey says but when she taps Stacie’s shoulder, the woman moves forward enough for Aubrey to slip out from behind her, standing up in the tub and reaching for the towel.  

She shivers at the cold air and quickly wraps the towel around her body, stepping out of the bathtub. 

Stacie leans back against the edge of the tub and sinks down, enough for the warm water to envelop her but not too deep, peeking out over the edge to follow Aubrey’s movements closely. Her fingers itch to reach out and touch the back of Aubrey’s thigh when the woman bends down to dry her feet but she knows she’s just out of touching range and the realisation makes her pout and lean back again.  

She doesn’t even notice Aubrey grab the second towel and unfold it.  

“Baby,” she says softly, taking Stacie’s attention away from sadly staring at the other end of the bathtub.  

Her whole expression shifts, eyes lighting up when she sees Aubrey holding the towel open like an invitation.  

“C’mon, my love,” Aubrey urges and Stacie takes a final moment to enjoy the warmth of the bath before pulling the stopper and standing up and into Aubrey’s arms. “Hello beautiful,” Aubrey whispers as she wraps the towel around Stacie’s body and then uses her grip to pull Stacie closer, nuzzling the woman’s nose with her own before kissing her softly.  

A smile flickers across Stacie’s face and she lets Aubrey kiss her, melting into her. When they part, Aubrey is quick and efficient in drying off Stacie before tossing both their towels over the shower curtain rod to dry.  

Stacie smiles as she sweeps her eyes down Aubrey’s body again, steps in close to kiss her, hand curling around the back of Aubrey’s neck and Aubrey doesn’t hesitate for a moment, presses the length of her body against Stacie’s, hands grasping her sides and blindly but easily guiding her out of the bathroom.  

Stacie’s free hand flails for the bathroom light, switching off the lights as they step into the bedroom and Aubrey kicks the door closed behind her.  

“Shit, wait,” Aubrey says, ripping away as soon as the door slams.  

“Hm?” Stacie asks, slow to recover and shaking her head to clear her mind. “What?”  

“Candles,” Aubrey says, turning back and going into the bathroom.  

“Oh,” Stacie says dumbly. “Right.”  

By the time she thinks to go help Aubrey, the woman is back, eyes determined as she rakes her gaze down Stacie’s body and Stacie feels warm just being watched like that. She holds out her hand and Aubrey smiles, steps closer and slides her hand over Stacie’s, taking it and leading her over to the bed.  

Aubrey turns them and urges Stacie onto the mattress, climbing on after her and the moment Stacie’s head hits the pillow, Aubrey’s there, hovering over her, eyes calm despite her body warmly pressing against Stacie.  

Her breathing evens out the longer she stares into Aubrey’s ocean green eyes, feels the calm settle over her and Aubrey barely smiles, leaning down to press their foreheads together and Stacie’s eyes finally flutter closed, basking in the feeling, arms crossing over Aubrey’s back to keep her right there as they take a moment to just be together.  

“What would I do without you?” Stacie whispers in the space between them.  

“I don’t know,” Aubrey teases gently and Stacie can feel her smile. “But let’s not find out.”  

“Promise?” Stacie asks and something in her voice must make Aubrey worry because she doesn’t answer immediately and Stacie has to open her eyes.  

Aubrey’s smile is gone, replaced with that carefully crafted blank expression that hides her concern well enough from the general public, but never from Stacie.  

“Promise,” Aubrey says softly, brow twitching in a faint frown and Stacie smiles weakly, lifts her head to quickly kiss the spot between Aubrey’s eyebrows.  

“I’ll be okay,” she whispers shakily.  

“You don’t need to be.”  

“I don’t want you to worry.”  

Aubrey finally smiles, thumb tracing Stacie’s lower lip. “I’ll always worry about you. Comes with the package.” Despite her eyes still swirling with grief, Stacie smiles and puckers her lips to quickly kiss Aubrey’s fingers.  

“And what a package it is,” Stacie flirts and it lacks her usual fervour but it still works, Aubrey’s smile widening before she can do anything about it.  

Stacie’s smile turns smug, always pleased with her ability to make Aubrey all smiley and gooey and _soft_  and she surges up to capture the woman’s lips in a bruising kiss, her fingers pressing insistently against the base of Aubrey’s spine.  

Aubrey moans and shifts, lets Stacie lift a leg between her own and before long they disappear into a mess of limbs and passion.  

**Author's Note:**

> questions? comments? concerns? comments?


End file.
